Never Argue With The Boss
by McgeeIsMyFave
Summary: AU- Tag to Judgement Day,Timothy McGee is not happy with being assigned to Cyber Crimes, and confronts Vance over his decision. What will Tim do, accept a new job, or leave NCIS? Season 6 does not happen for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

Timothy McGee was feeling awful. One of his friends was being sent out to sea, and the other sent to her home in Israel. His boss was no longer his boss, and he had just come from the funeral of a woman he had greatly admired. Right now, Tim was angry with Leon Vance, the newest Director of NCIS.

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG_

Tim looked at the phone, seeing _Dad, _displayed, he answered it.

"Hey, Dad, you ok?" Tim knew he sounded tired, and he was, physically and emotionally.

"_Tim, Phil called me. Why are you being transferred to Cybercrimes? You are a field agent." _Admiral William McGee was outraged that his son was being treated this way.

"No idea, Dad. I got the order from Director Vance himself. But I'm going to fight it. There is no way I am sitting in a basement on a computer all day." Tim was not angry enough to resign, but definitely angry enough to request a transfer.

"_That's my boy. Tim, remember, never argue with the boss…"_

"Always debate him and have the better argument." Tim had been told this saying by his grandfather when he was a young boy. "I know, Dad, but I just don't know what to do for the best. Ask for a transfer, resign, move to a different agency. All of that would mean giving up my career. And I am not prepared to do that. Six years at two colleges, and six years on the job. I am not going to let it go to waste." William McGee heard his sons pain over the call, and decided to give the lad his support, love, and a swift kick at the same time.

"_Tim, moving is something you are used to. You lived in seven country in fifteen years when you were growing up. Each time, you came out of it stronger and smarter. You speak English, French, Greek, Japanese, Italian and Spanish." _William McGee had moved around different countries with his family, and immersed them all in the communities and cultures. While they attended the International Schools in order to maintain a steady education, he also had them learn from the people on the streets. "_You are a qualified field agent and a published author. Your dream was to be an NCIS Special Agent on a Major Case Response Team. You have lived your dream, and that dream has come to an end." _William McGee had always told his children the truth, and rarely did he sugarcoat it. He was not about to start now. "_If you don't want the Cybercrimes job, you tell Vance. If he won't reassign you to an MCRT, then you look what other jobs there are. But you have never settled for second best, and you are not about to start now. Understood, Sailor?"_

"Yes, Admiral," Tim was smiling, both from the pep talk and his dads nickname for him.

"_Now, get a shower, and get to bed. Be up early in the morning, dress smart and sharp, and you knock Vance down the way you did Troy Costenaro. I just wish I could see it. Night, Tim."_

"Night, Dad." Tim ended the call, feeling a lot better after the phone call than before it. Tim headed for his bedroom, taking off the suit he had worn for the funeral, and picking out one of his others, a suit he wore for restaurant dinners with his editor. He headed for the shower, thinking his way through his argument. He would not be sent to the basement, nor would he be sent to some out of the way field office. Tim wanted a new challenge, he just had to find it.

* * *

William McGee was sat at his office in the White House. When the Secretary of the Navy called him and told him what had happened, the highest ranking man in the United States Navy wanted to march into Leon Vances office and give that man a good seeing to. However, with restraint being the better part of valor, William had kept his head, giving his son time to get home. Will had seen how upset he was at the funeral, and decided to give him a couple of hours to get his head around the news.

William McGee detested nepotism, as well as doing favours for the children of his friends. In the six years Tim had been with NCIS, he had not once pulled any strings to get him better assignments, or tried to get his first born son a promotion, even though he could have done so. Right now, he felt like breaking that rule, but knew Tim would hate him for it.

Instead, he pulled up the interagency and interdepartmental government website. While he had access to it, Timothy did not. If he told Tim what jobs were available, he would be breaking government protocol. However, there was no protocol stopping him from calling these agencies and telling them his son was looking for a change in his career.

Will made the decision to wait until Tim had had his meeting with Vance, and see what Tims future held. If he was still assigned to Cyber Crimes, he would make some calls, if Vance reassigned him to a position beneath his experience and paygrade, more calls would be made. If Vance transferred him to a new MCRT or to a position more suited to him, then William McGee would stay quiet.

The next day, William McGee made was making phone calls.

* * *

When Tim made his way up the staircase to the Directors office, he was in possession of certain facts that made his transfer even more suspect. Tim was seething with anger, and wondered if the new Director had a personal vendetta against him. He hoped his father had not angered the man previous to his arrival in Washington, and that as Vance couldn't punish the Admiral, he would punish the son, instead.

"Good morning, Special Agent Timothy McGee. I would like to speak with the Director, please?" Tim was speaking to a woman he had never met before, Cynthia Sumner having taken some personal leave. Tim was not surprised, knowing the woman had served under Jenny Shepard for nearly eight years, both here in Washington and in Paris before that.

"The Director is a very busy man, and cannot see you right now." The woman had not even looked up from her computer. "Come back later." This was spoken as a command, rather than a request.

"I appreciate that the Director has many demands on his time, but it is imperative that I see him right away." Tim wanted to get this over with, if he had to report to Officer Holdsworth, he knew he would never get out of there.

"Well, unless it's National Security, you can't see him." Still, her eyes were glued to the screen. Tim had had enough of this, and decided to channel his dad. Taking a breath and squaring his soldiers, Tim leaned down, placing his hands on the desk.

"I'm sorry, but perhaps I failed to introduce myself. Special Agent Timothy McGee, Cyber Crimes Unit, here to see the Director. I know you are new here, so let me explain something to you." Tim had remembered his dad doing this on base in Naples, Tim must have been about eight years old at the time, but those words had stayed with him. Now, it as his time to use them. "When someone wants to see the Director, the normal procedure is to buzz him and see if he will allow the person in to see him," Tim kept his gaze levelled at the womans eye level. "If I was to go away now, and what I needed to tell him impacted a case being worked on, or an ongoing operation, and it was affected in some way, I will inform the Director of this conversation. You can explain to him why he was not told this information. My guess is his anger would be directed at you, not me."

With these words, the newest PA of the Director of NCIS, looked away from her computer, and pressed the intercom. Two seconds later, they both heard the Directors voice.

"_What is it, Pamela?" _

"Sir, Special Agent Timothy McGee to see you," Pamela looked at the young man, seeing his anger radiating from his eyes.

"_Send him in."_

"The Director will see you, Special Agent McGee." Pamela said, hoping to not see those green fireballs of Agent McGees fixate on her again.

"Thank you," Tim snapped, striding into the Directors office. Tim saw the man he was truly angry at, and decided to let rip, rather than play it quietly. "Director Vance, with all due respect, but why have you practically demoted me and promoted Daniel Keating?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

"_Director Vance, with all due respect, but why have you practically demoted me and promoted Daniel Keating?"_

"Special Agent McGee, I do not have to justify my decisions to you. In case it escaped your notice, I am the Director of this agency." Vance knew he would be having this conversation, but expected Gibbs in office first, not his most junior agent.

"No, Sir, I am very aware of who you are and your position here. However, my reassignment makes absolutely no sense. Daniel Keating has no field experience, has only been with NCIS for six months, and is a level five cyber technician. When I joined the MCRT, I had a year of experience, having been assigned to the Norfolk Field Office, as well as TADs with the MCRT," Tim knew this was not going to be easy. "I am a level nine qualified cyber tech, and you have swapped me around with someone who has never applied for field work. I want to know why." Tim practically demanded it of this man. He would not go without a fight.

"I do not have to explain my reasons to you, McGee. I don't see Gibbs, DiNozzo or David here with you, they seem to have accepted my orders, you will do the same." Vance ordered his newest cyber technician.

"Actually, Sir, you do. _NCIS Code of Conduct, Chapter 3, Section 4, Part C, in the event of a reassignment resulting in loss of position, salary or additional reimbursement, an explanation is required to the personnel in question." _Tim had spent the morning searching the rules and regulations for a way to get his job back. "I will lose out on the additional hazard pay, as well as my investigative field agent status. This would require recertification in approximately six months. Not only do you have to give the reason, it needs to be put in my permanent file." McGee watched as the man glared at him.

"McGee, listen very carefully, report to Officer Holdsworth in the Cyber Crimes Unit, right now, and I will forget this conversation ever happened. You are bordering on insubordination, and I do not wish to see your career harmed." Vance was trying to protect this man, his file was full of glowing recommendations, and promised a very bright future.

"You have already harmed my career, a reposting to Cyber Crimes as a tech will look like a demotion, it already feels like it," Tim had made the decision not to accept this post. "If you had placed me there as the number two in the department, I would have understood it, but I'm taking straight over from Keating, the most junior member of one of the six teams in the Unit. If this won't harm me, I would hate to see what you would do to actually destroy my career."

"McGee, trust me, this is a temporary assignment," Vance told him, his voice quiet.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't trust a man who has ripped apart my team, and sent two of my friends away," Tim looked the man in the eye, his decision made. "Director Vance, my resignation will be on your desk within the hour. Prior to yesterday, these past six years at NCIS had been the happiest of my life. These past two days have been the worst. Goodbye, Director." Tim turned and left the Director standing there in shock. Vance had clearly underestimated the man, believing he would accept this reassignment without issue. Clearly, he had been wrong about him. Vance knew he needed McGee, heck, the entire agency needed the man. Vance moved to his computer, looking for where else he could move McGee and keep Keating where is he.

* * *

Tim strode out of the Directors office, heading for his desk. Not the one in Cyber Crimes, but his proper desk, the one he had sat at for four years. He saw Keating sat there now, Gibbs moving across the Bullpen. He locked eyes with his former boss, wondering how this conversation would go. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Tim took a deep breath, knowing this would be a very hard conversation. He turned, moving to his old desk, seeing Gibbs watching him.

"McGee," Gibbs said in his normal way, the one word speaking volumes.

"Gibbs, I want to thank you for the past five years. You have no idea how much I have learnt, or how much I loved this job," Tim decided to make a clean break from NCIS, and would speak with Abby, Ducky and Jimmy over the weekend. "I cannot, in good conscience, accept the reassignment. He says it's not, but it's practically a demotion. Thats why I have resigned from NCIS."

Gibbs was floored, never expecting such a declaration from his youngest team member. Gibbs knew that McGee had dreamed of this job for years, had watched him change from a probationary agent to the man before him. Gibbs hadn't told him yet, but he had put a recommendation in to Jenny Shepard a week earlier to have Tim put up for promotion to Senior Field Agent. Gibbs had seen the posting for Naples, Italy, and knew Tim would fill the role perfectly.

"You **WHAT!**" Gibbs shouted all across the Bullpen. "My office, now!" Gibbs had jumped out of his seat at McGees announcement. "Keating, do not move from your desk, man the phones. Tell anyone what you just heard, and you will be back in Cyber Crimes by lunchtime." Gibbs almost pulled Tim into the elevator, hitting the button for the ground floor, followed quickly by the emergency stop. "Tim, you have got to be kidding me, why would you do such a thing?"

"Gibbs, that man has sent Ziva back to Israel, and Tony is being sent out to sea. I've been sent to Cyber Crimes, and you have been given a man to replace me who has no field experience, whatsoever. Keating doesn't even want the job." McGee had been very busy that morning. "Vance is playing a game, one I will not be a part of. If I didn't do this, I would never forgive myself. I will not allow that man to destroy my career. If I leave right now, I may not be a special agent ever again, but I will be able to look in the mirror everyday and be proud of my actions." Gibbs looked at the man, wishing he could change this but he knew he couldn't.

"What will you do, now, Tim?" Gibbs hoped he had a plan.

"Before my resignation is made official, I have a phone call or two to make. I get a couple of job offers a year, Gibbs."

"No need to tell me, Tim. Jen and me both saw the requests coming in. NSA, DOD, CIA, FBI, task forces, everyone wants you. I don't blame them. I even recommended you for the SFA position in Naples." Tim didn't know this. "Look, before you make it official, let me make a few calls. I get you don't want to work in Cyber Crimes, but I can get you a different job, if you want it."

"Of course I want to stay, Gibbs, but not if I'm being treated the way Vance is treating us all, like pawns in his own private chess game." Tim was still very angry with his new Director.

"I know, Tim. Trust me, you got there before me, this morning," Gibbs hit the emergency stop again, sending the elevator to the floor below. When the doors opened, he sent it back to the Bullpen, knowing there was one person who would take Tim. "Tim, I know of an opening with the National Counter Terrorism Centre here in Washington. You would be the number two of the NCIS section. There is no field work, but you will be overseeing intelligence and operations, and learning from one of the best. You will still be an NCIS Special Agent. You want it?"

"Yeah, Gibbs, I want it." Tim felt better about this option than any of the ones he had in mind.

"Good, lets get you a new job." Stepping out of the elevator.

"What about Tony and Ziva?" Tim asked, wondering what Gibbs had done for them.

"Ziva is going home, Tim. I can do many things, but granting her a VISA to stay in the country is not one of them. DiNozzo hasn't spoken to me yet, or come in and had words with Vance. That tells me he is going out to the _Reagan. _You, Tim, took the bull by the horns, came in fighting for what you want. Tony hasn't, I can't fight for him when he seems to have accepted his transfer." Gibbs would fight for his team, and many other people at NCIS, but only when they wanted him to. He would not force people to accept his help. "Vance is punishing them both for their actions. They let the Director go off on her own, with no protection. If that is how they act with the Director under their protection, I have no idea how they would protect someone else. If Vance hadn't moved them out, I would have." Gibbs knew they were not responsible for Jennys death, but their decision not to stay with her gave Jenny the space to get herself killed. Gibbs was calling someone who he trusted, one of only two people who could call him "Probie". When the call answered, he hoped she took this man in front of him.

"_Probie, not like you to call in the day. Your time of day is closer to midnight, isn't it?" _Vera Strickland thought of Gibbs as her little brother, and a man she would always help.

"It's been a bad week, Vera, day and night are all one right now." Vera knew he was hurting over the death of Jenny Shepard. "You still need someone for the number two spot in the NCTC?"

"_Yeah, why? You volunteering, Gibbs?" _Vera joked, knowing Gibbs would never leave the MCRT.

"Not a chance, Vera, but I have someone you will definitely be interested in. You know Timothy McGee?" Gibbs asked, wondering who Vera had been considering for the post.

"_Special Agent Timothy McGee? Speaks six languages, qualified cyber tech, six years with NCIS, a file that is full of glowing recommendations, and has had more job offers from other agencies in the past six years than I've had in my entire career?" _Vera couldn't believe Gibbs was offering her McGee. Vance had already turned her down when she asked three days ago. "_Never heard of him, Gibbs." _Vera was worried this was a joke.

"He's yours if you want him, Vera. It's either you or he takes a job with the FBI or NSA."

"_Not a chance, Probie. He's staying with NCIS. Make it happen, and send him over. I'll take him."_ Vera Stricklands morning had just gotten much better.

"Thanks, Vera, I owe you one. I'll send him over now. Take good care of him, Vera, or you answer to me before you answer to Vance." Gibbs knew Vera would treat McGee like porcelain china, easily breakable and very valuable

"_No worries about that, Jethro. Thank you." _Gibbs ended the call, looking at Tim.

"You have a new job with the NCTC, starting now. Get moving, Tim," Gibbs ordered, thanking God Vera Strickland had an opening.

"What about Vance? He's going to go crazy."

"You worry about your new job. I'll handle Vance."

"Gibbs, I…, I mean…" Tim was stammering, unable to get the words out.

"Tim, you deserve this. Now, go." Gibbs smiled at his agent, "Me and the Director need a few words." Gibbs started for the stairs as McGee made his way to the elevator, picking up his gear. "Tim," Gibbs watched him turn around, "Good luck." Tim smiled.

"You too, Boss." Gibbs watched the man leave, happy he was staying in NCIS.


	3. Chapter 3

"_You too, Boss." Gibbs watched the man leave, happy he was staying with NCIS._

Gibbs watched as his youngest agent left the Bullpen, entering the elevator. He knew he had to tell Vance what he had done, and his new boss was not going to be happy with his actions. He began climbing the stairs to the directors office, wondering what Leon would have to say about this change in circumstances.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had made many decisions in his life, quite a few he regretted. Approving Tims transfer out of the building and away from Cyber Crimes would not be one of them. Entering the outer office, Gibbs didn't even look at Pamela Cook, Cynthia Sumners temporary replacement. Gibbs hoped Cynthia took a position more suited to her talents, something with either Department of the Navy security or Force Protection, the woman being an amazing shot with a gun, and an incredible tactical mind. Opening the door to the main office, Gibbs saw Vance on the phone. Closing the door behind him, he stepped towards the desk, waiting for the man to end his call.

"Thank you, Sam, I'll let you know." Vance put the handset down, looking at his most senior agent in the building. "Timothy McGee has just resigned from this agency, Gibbs. What have you said to your boy?" Vance was angry, with himself, with McGee, but most of all with Gibbs, believing he said something that caused McGee to resign.

"Nothing, he did it all himself. But there has been a development," Gibbs let it hang in the air, drawing Vance out.

"Am I to guess, or will you inform me of it?" Vance hated the way Gibbs could get under his skin.

"I haven't signed the transfer orders for McGee, reassigning him to Cyber Crimes, releasing him from my command, so to avoid his resignation, I have approved his transfer to the National Counter Terrorism Centre as the Deputy Chief of the NCIS Section." Gibbs watched as Vances face showed his growing anger. Gibbs decided to keep pushing the man. "I want to know what you are playing at, Leon. I put forward my recommendation for his promotion to SFA for the MRCT in Naples. Vera Strickland was sarcastic to the extreme when I called her about Tim being transferred to her, as if she had been told she couldn't have him. What game are you playing here, Director? Why are you trying to derail McGees career?"

"I'm doing no such thing, Gibbs!" Vance exploded. "I need him in Cyber Crimes, and that is the end of it. You will get him back here, now!" The Director ordered.

"The hell I will!" Gibbs would not take this lying down. "Transferring DiNozzo I get. He ignored protocol and left Jenny unprotected, Ziva did the same thing. I understand their transfers, but not McGees. You've read his file, you don't think he would get a job with the FBI, CIA, NSA, DOD, hell, every agency and task force wants him, it took a lot of persuading by Jenny and myself to keep him here for the past three years."

"That's why I need him in Cyber Crimes, he has one of the best set of computer skills I've ever seen in an agent. His talents are wasted investigating with you, running down some street criminal when he could be breaking encryptions and breaking down firewalls, helping this country capture terrorists!" Vance had read McGees file more than any other agents, knowing the man was the future of the agency. "His skills are far more valuable here, than in the field."

"Well, Leon, you have a choice. Force McGee to come back here, and be reading his resignation in an hour, or let him go to the NCTC, and get him to work on whatever secret mission you are running in his spare time." Gibbs watched Vances eyebrows rise slightly, having seen both Tom Morrow and Jenny Shepard run clandestine operations out of this office.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jethro." Vance knew he had been caught out.

"Yes you do. You need McGee to crack some encryption firewall spyware thingy that so far no one else has," Vance smirked at Gibbs technical talk, "And you suspect Daniel Keating has something to do with it. That's why you have him out of Cyber Crimes, and he's with me so I can keep an eye on him. Lee has been transferred to me, and Langer, for the same reason. You suspect a mole?" Gibbs had not needed long to understand the transfer orders, especially after Vances rant.

"I can't talk about it, Gibbs," Vance did not have clearance to read Gibbs in on the mission.

"Well, let me tell you a few things. Keating has been here six months, so if we have a mole, he must be very good at the spycraft game. Langer has been with NCIS and the FBI for more than fifteen years, he would need a very good reason to betray this country. Michelle Lee has been transferred out of Legal when I took off to Mexico two years ago, and was booted off the team the minute I got back." Gibbs knew he had found the mole. "She has reason to betray us, seeing herself as not being valued, as being betrayed by this agency and the people who work here. Put a team of counter espionage guys on her, bug her phone, put that key blogging stroke whatcha ma-call-it on her computers. You'll catch her soon enough."

"Gibbs, nearly everything you want me to do to Lee is illegal." Vance had followed Gibbs train of thought, agreeing with him completely.

"If she is betraying this country, it won't matter. Sometimes, Leon, the ends justify the means. But you are not sticking McGee down in the basement! That is the end of it! I'll get you your mole, you leave my boy where he is going! Otherwise, you can explain your actions to Admiral McGee, who will no doubt complain about you to SECNAV, SECDEF, all the other agency heads, and probably the President himself. Have a good first week, Leon." With that, Gibbs left the office, leaving the Director with his thoughts.

Leon began thinking of what he could do now. He would have to bring Gibbs on the mission brief, the man having worked out most of it out himself. He would leave McGee where he was for now, knowing to order him back and have him resign would cause some serious problems, both for the agency and himself. He hoped Gibbs was right in his assessment of his new team, and began making notes on what he needed done, nearly all of which was what Gibbs had suggested.

* * *

"Dad, I've got some news," Tim had called his father the moment he left the building, deciding not to announce this news to the gossips that worked in the HQ building.

"_Don't keep me in suspense, Tim, tell me," _Admiral William McGee, Chief of Naval Operations, a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, hoped his son had not resigned.

"Well, I talked with Vance, who pretty much told me it was Cyber Crimes, or nothing, so I offered my resignation. Gibbs was not happy with that so he got me transferred to the NCTC, starting right now." Tim rushed this out, needing to get to his new job.

"_Congratulations, son, I'm proud of you. Now, you need to get to your new job, and I need to get into the Oval Office, call me tonight, better yet, come over, you can tell your mother, yourself," _Will wanted to see his wifes face when she heard the news.

"That would be great, Dad, I'll see you about eight, if I'm going to be late, I'll let you, I really gotta go,now," Tim had reached his car, not wanting to keep Vera Strickland waiting.

"_Good luck, Sailor," _With that, William McGee put the phone down to his son, and began calling a few people, letting them know his son was no longer needing a new job.

* * *

Vera Strickland was waiting in the lobby for her new deputy, Timothy McGee. When Paul Hyland took the role of Deputy Operations Manager for the Joint Terrorism Task Force, New York, Vera knew she had the unenviable task of selecting someone to replace him. Tim McGee had been high on the list from the start, his file was a shining example of a first rate NCIS agent, one who had educated himself to the highest standard, both in school and out of it. She was surprised by his language skills, especially as he kept himself rated as fluent in French, Greek, Japanese, Italian and Spanish, not an easy thing to do when you are based Stateside.

Vera had been told it was a possibility when she had asked Jennifer Shepard, only to be told no outright by Leon Vance. Vera knew Gibbs hated change, and tried to keep his agents with him as long as possible. With Gibbs running the MCRT out of the Navy Yard, his team got a lot more variety in their active cases, than the teams stationed abroad, and in some of the smaller Navy bases around the country. This meant they did not have to worry about gaining experience in particular fields, as they did investigated nearly every type of crime in a six month period. Vera had shortlisted four people to take the spot, having read the files of Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee a few times, as well as Brent Langer and Stan Burley. Vera had trained Gibbs with Mike Franks when he was a probie, and had watched him grow to take over as the Senior Field agent when she was promoted. Vera was well aware of what kind of agents were produced under Gibbs tutelage.

Tim had been her first choice, his experience with computers and his language skills making him her favourite. Brent Langer was her next choice, his experience with the FBI and international operations giving him a leading edge. Stan Burley was a well respected agent, his file, like Tims, was a glowing read of an exceptional agent. Tony DiNozzo was her fourth choice, based purely on his results with the MCRT, his college education and subsequent career as a police detective letting him down. Vera had no problem with local LEOs, but the man had served in three different police precincts in seven years, causing Vera to wonder about the mans ability to hold down the job. His past six and a half years with NCIS showed a more mature man, one who could handle responsibility. Unlike McGee, Langer, and Burley, DiNozzo had only ever been part of Team Gibbs, and Vera was worried about the man having reservations about the transfer. She hoped McGee wanted to be here as much as she wanted him.

* * *

Tim had much to think about on the twenty minute drive to the NCTC Complex in McLean, Virginia. He knew he wanted the job, not as much as being a field agent, but it would be a role he knew would challenge him. He was also thinking about where to move to. The royalties from his novels had given him a much larger bank account than he was used to, and had looked at houses in the District, as well as Maryland and Virginia. With this new job, Tim knew he would have to focus his search to the Virginia area.

But right now, he had to focus on getting his head into the right space, his new job would need all his concentration. He knew Vera Strickland had been Gibbs' supervising officer when he was a probationary agent, he wondered if she would help him pick up some of Gibbs' better habits, such as knowing when he was being lied to, plus his super powered hearing.a


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note:- No offence is made when referencing certain countries and governments in this chapter. Similar conversations and ideas have appeared in television programmes I have watched_

* * *

Timothy McGee looked up as he entered the NCIS Headquarters building. He couldn't believe that it had been three months since he had left the building, and the Major Case Response Team, but he was glad he had. His new job as the Section Deputy Chief for NCIS at the National Counter Terrorism Centre was a dream come true for Tim. He was responsible for collating and actioning all intelligence gathered in Europe, Asia and Australasia as it affected US national security and naval assets. Today, he was officially here to brief the Director on ongoing intelligence gathering operations, unofficially he was there to hand over the decrypted laptop of a Petty officer who had been murdered.

Tim wasted no time heading up to the Directors office, ignoring his old desk and fellow colleagues. McGee had been avoiding Michelle Lee since he had been told she was a mole two months earlier. Tim had taken the news badly, not believing it was true until Gibbs had shown him the evidence, the text messages and emails that had been exchanged between Lee and her handler. All the conversations had been encrypted, which Tim had now broken and was devastated by. Lee had sold them out for money, and a plane ticket and house in Vietnam.

Entering the outer office, Pamela Cook looked up at the handsome green eyed agent, admiring his athletic physique and tailored suit. "The Director is waiting for you, Deputy Chief McGee." The title had taken some getting used to, with most of the people in the NCTC being Special Agents, the Chiefs and Deputy Chiefs were referred to by their positions to try to avoid some of the confusion of people shouting _Agent_ all day long.

"Thank you, Pamela," replied Tim, heading straight into the Directors office. Tim hoped this meeting in here went better than the last one. Tim saw Vance and Gibbs sat at the conference table, along with Brent Langer, the fourth member of their in house mole catching team.

"Deputy Chief McGee, I didn't expect you for another week, those encryptions are extremely difficult, from what I looked at," Vance had been surprised by the short amount of time it took Tim to break the encryptions, knowing each level of encryption got more and more difficult as each one was broken.

"They were, Sir, but there was a cascade command written into the last level of encryption," Tim had been surprised by that, believing it had been put in to allow certain people access to the computer, but Petty Officer Fargo had been killed before being able to pass the decryption key on to the Director. "I had to use a side channel attack to decrypt it. I also have the passkey on this disc for you, each time the computer is locked or turned off, it will automatically encrypt itself again. There is also a kill sequence on the disc for you to memorize, as well as the encryption protocol that can be used again for other computers."

Gibbs and Langer sat in silence, both men understanding very little about this conversation.

"Excellent work, Deputy Chief McGee, glad to see you haven't lost your skills up there in McLean. Let's take a seat and discuss our next steps," Vance was actually astonished that McGee had done all that and still be "a godsend" in his new position, according to Vera Strickland.

"Before we do, Sir, I would like to explain and apol…" McGee was interrupted, twice before he got any further.

"Sign of weakness, Tim," was Leroy Jethro Gibbs' first sentence uttered since McGee had entered the room.

"No apology or explanation needed, Tim. As mad as I wanted to be at you, not once did you raise your voice to me, or say anything disrespectful. I wish all our agents spoke as courteously as you do when they tell me I'm making a mistake," Vance glared at Gibbs when he said this last sentence, knowing Gibbs tend to rebel against certain authority figures. "Now take a seat, and summarize what that woman is getting." Sitting back down, Vance watched the young man take a breath, Gibbs pouring him a cup of coffee. Gibbs had told Vance that McGee was the only man he had ever met that could outdrink him when it came to coffee.

"There is a plane ticket booked under the name of _Phan Mai Loan,_ one way to Hanoi. Once there, a house and car have already been purchased for her, and so far I've found three different bank accounts in Vietnam, China and Tunisia." Tim had been amazed what had been purchased for her.

"Do you have any idea who her handler is?" Vance needed to know if she was alone, or a part of a bigger operation.

"Dariush Asnik, VAJA," Tim felt like he had dropped a bomb on the room.

"Iranian Intelligence," whispered Langer, not quite believing what Tim had just said.

"From the emails and texts, Asnik has a whole team here in DC set up to assist her. They use dead drops for picking up the intelligence, and one man, Ghorbanali Bakshi, has taken up a job as a night watchman in her apartment building."

"That is no coincidence," Gibbs said. "We take her in, now. Before she tells them anything else."

"Gibbs, we need to know what else Iran knows about us." Vance also wanted her in custody, but needed to know the full scope of the operation.

"You can always arrest Asnik, Bakshi and the rest of the team, at their safe house," Tim offered.

"She knows where it is?" Gibbs asked.

"Not sure, but I do," Tim smirked at his former boss. "I hacked Lees home computer, and back hacked Asniks computer through the connection. I've got the exact location, along with a direct feed from his webcam." Gibbs always knew Tim was good at his job, but not exactly how good, it seemed.

"Director?" Gibbs looked at Vance.

"Get me a takedown operation within the hour, and I'll get approval from SECNAV, but Lee does not leave the building. McGee, stay awhile, I don't to tip her off. Langer, back to your desk, keep an eye on her," with that, Gibbs and Langer left, leaving McGee and Vance alone, the first time in three months. Once the door was closed, Vance decided to conduct an unofficial review with McGee. "How is the new job, McGee?"

"It's amazing, Director. I never knew how far and wide NCIS Clandestine operatives and assets were stationed." Tim had been amazed as he saw the reports on his desk, day after day. "Or how different they were, they range from teachers to government officials."

"I know, I was shocked when I first found out about it. Chief Strickland passed along a report you wrote, regarding what you have termed Operation Greenfire. Tell me what it would entail."

"After reading the emails by Lee and Asnik, I have realised our intelligence networks in certain countries are practically zero. The plan would be to recruit assets who are currently in positions beneath the power, such as assistants and deputies, those that have unofficial access to reports, places and meetings that only their bosses have official access to."

"What countries have you got planned for this?" Vance had been amazed at the audacity of the plan, but knew it was something worth a lot of thought.

"Iran, Russia, and China. Two countries which we are currently in a state of cold war with, and another where diplomatic relations can be described as frosty at best." Tim had picked these three as they were the ones they had the most issues with.

"Iran and Russia would be much easier to cultivate assets in. Tim, no one has assets in the Chinese government, not us, Russia, France, the UK, no one." Vance had tried to cultivate a Chinese asset many years ago, only for the man to be killed upon his return to China, in a supposed car accident.

"That is because we go for the people already in power. During the last educational year, more than a quarter of a million chinese students came to the US to study, most of them for a full year," Tim had done his research on this. "If we only look at those students who are here for the full year, and are studying computers, mathematics, or have been state sponsored for the government training programs, that number drops to just over seventy thousand. Rule out those that are over twenty five, and or married, and that number drops to just under forty nine thousand."

"Why those particular parameters?" Vance knew the reason, he wanted to see if Tim did as well.

"Those that are married have much more to lose, and less likely to be able to be turned. Mathematics and computers are huge industries in China, as the US sanctions against exporting the more recent computers and related technologies to China has resulted in an explosion in their homegrown IT industry have normally been pushed into their degrees, and are normally the most mistreated amongst their peers, having been selected for advanced courses, causing resentment towards the government for having taken away their childhoods, and often having restricted their college choices." Tim had felt physically sick when reading State department and Amnesty International reports over treatment of students in China, similar programs had happened in Russia, India, Pakistan, and several other nations of concern.

"Well, Tim, you have certainly done your research. I'll pass along your recommendation to the Director of National Intelligence, my guess is he will take it very seriously." Vance decided to bring the metting to a close, knowing McGee would be needed back at the NCTC. "Vera Stickland sent me a report on you last week, it's nothing bad," seeing Tims panicked face. "She has nothing but praise for you, your work has been excellent, as well as your handling of NCIS staff, both at the NCTC as well as abroad. I just want you to know I stopped your transfer to the NCTC when Vera had asked, about a week before you were last in this office. I also turned you down for the post of Senior Field Agent on the MCRT in Naples. I wanted you in Cyber Crimes so badly, I didn't realise you could do the encryption breaking alongside a full time position within the agency. For that, Tim, I apologize, it's not a sign of weakness, but a sign that I had become so focused on the mole, I didn't think you could be of help by being read in on the mission. It won't happen again."

Tim was floored by Vances admission, not expecting the Director to be so candid with him. He knew he had to magnanimous at this point.

"Thank you, Director, for your honesty. I also apologize for not trusting you when you reassigned me." Tim knew he should have accepted the transfer and not offered his resignation, but Tim was aware that the reassignment would have been seen as a demotion, if not officially, it would have been part of the scuttlebut for months.

"Well, now we have sorted, you need to get back to the NCTC. I'll have to explain to Vera when this is all over why I had you here at four in the afternoon, I know she prefers all meetings to happen in the morning." Tim had noticed that particular habit, being told it was a better to have things done, leaving the afternoon free to focus on reports without being dragged away, and having to start over when you got back to your desk.

"Yes, Sir, and Director, thank you for allowing me the opportunity to work at the NCTC. I know you could have ordered me back here, and I would have insisted on my resignation being made official. I'm just glad that didn't happen," Tim admitted.

"Me too, Tim, me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Vera Strickland was watching Timothy McGee through her glass office door. He was coming back from lunch with Zara Whitmore, Claire Goose and Miles Warrington. He and Miles were laughing about something while the ladies did not look happy, Vera guessing Tim had declined a double date, once more. Claire and Miles had been dating for nearly two years, only working together for the past three months, due to staff reassignments.

Vera was well aware of Gibbs' rules, and followed a few herself, but number twelve was one she did not follow, knowing that sometimes it was easier to be with someone who worked with you, than date a person you had to keep in the dark about what you did for a living. She watched as Miles and Tim passed Claire and Zaras desk, the two men worked on the far side of the floor, meaning between her office and Tims desk, they each covered fifty percent of the floor. Seeing Tim, she reflected on the last five months he had been with her, and she had been pleased with his work.

She knew she was being unkind with that description, Tims work had been exemplary, his intelligence reviews were first class, his staff management was fantastic, and he had no problems going toe to toe with the FBI, CIA and NSA regarding intelligence and operations being conducted. She had sat down with him his first day on the job to let him know what was expected of him, and to understand where this man wanted to be in a year, knowing the NCTC NCIS section had had three deputies in three years, seconded to other sections of Homeland Security once the DNI knew how good they were.

_Flashback_

"_So, Tim, this is how the department runs. We have assets in over one hundred countries, varying from police officers to ministers in governments. We may not have the same number of spies as the CIA, but most of them are of a much higher calibre." Tim sat in shock, not expecting this kind of briefing. _

"_Wow," was all Tim could say._

"_Most of them provide us with very little valuable information, but they do serve as a way to confirm what their governments are actually saying, rather than taking everything at face value," Vera had been as shocked as Tim seemed when she was first brought into the NCTC. "Our reports are sent directly to the Directors of the FBI, CIA, NCIS, NSA and National Intelligence, as well the National Security Advisor and Council, along with the Joint Chiefs. If an operation is sanctioned, it will come back to us to plan and execute, that is where me and you come into play. All operations, no matter how big or small, are planned and executed through this office, and if we say no, it will be passed along to the rest of the Alphabet soup. We don't want that to happen," Vera had been told to carry out as many operations as possible through NCIS, to avoid the CIA taking it over, and continuing their way of riding roughshod over all the other government agencies. _

"_Understood," Tims face had the rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights look, thought Vera._

"_I know it's a lot to take in, so today will be spent following me, learning what I do, you will be doing most of the same in your day to day role, so get used to meetings. Schedule them all for the morning, so you come back from lunch prepared to sit at your desks signing off reports, that way, you can get home at a decent hour," Vera knew what hours MCRT agents put in, doing similar hours here. "I expect you here no later eight to eight fifteen am, and going home no later than seven thirty in the evening. If there is a rise in the threat level or an ongoing operation, then a change in your hours is fine. I don't want my staff putting in more than fifty five to sixty hours a week, and taking their weekends off. We've lost too many agents to stress and exhaustion over the last few years."_

"_Got it. What about the rules, Agent Strickland?" Vera smiled at his question._

"_First, it's Vera in here and out there, Chief when there are other agency personnel present. You will be called Deputy Chief McGee, as that is your position. There are too many agents here for shouting agent to be effective. Second, like you, I know all of Gibbs' rules, like it or not, they become part of your life. Most of them don't apply here on a daily basis, but if you want to ignore Rule Twelve when you are here, that is fine by me," Vera had seen may NCIS agents meet through their job, and make a relationship work._

"_Rule Twelve is there for a reason, Vera, and it's one I intend to keep," Tim knew the rule was there to avoid the problems that came from a bad breakup, rather than inappropriate conduct at work. "The others I know, and chances are will quote them at some point."_

"_Most of them are used to me shouting random rules, so they will be shocked you know them already, but it will keep them on their toes."_

"_Anything you need me to focus on right now, picking up anything from my predecessor?" Vera admired his can-do attitude._

"_Most of Pauls work was completed before he transferred, he had three weeks once he had been informed of the transfer. In counterterrorism, we are given a lot more notice than thirty minutes when we are transferred," Vera smirked at him. "Do I dare ask why you were resigning from NCIS?"_

"_The Director was going to transfer me to Cyber Crimes taking over from a level five tech who had been there six months," Tim was brutally honest with his new boss._

"_Ouch, no wonder you tried to resigned. How loud did Gibbs get when you told him? Anyone jump in fright?" Vera had heard Gibbs' voice when he heard news he didn't like. When she was prepared for it, she enjoyed seeing Gibbs' going into a rant, when she wasn't, she was convinced her heart rate shot up to around three hundred beats a minute._

"_I think some of the younger agents were definitely terrified, so was I, to be honest," Tim knew Gibbs would take the news badly, but even he wasn't ready for the volume of his old boss' voice._

"_Yeah, I know that feeling," Vera knew she and Tim would get along great._

_End Flashback_

"Tim!" Vera yelled through her open door. When most bosses yelled, it was bad news, in the NCTC NCIS section, it was normal procedure. Watching him come to her office, Vera reread the email on her screen, knowing she would need to stop it. "Have a seat, and take a deep breath, I'm about to read an email, and I need to not to shout and scream." Sitting back down, Vera began reading the email verbatim,

_It has come to my attention that the proposal of Greenfire has been given preliminary approval by the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency. In order for Greenfire to be effective, Special Agent Timothy McGee is required to report for duty to the Office of the Director of National Intelligence on November the Third, 2008._

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Tim said, not happy with what had happened with his suggestion. Vera merely glance at him.

_Signed, Walker J. Fields, Director of National Intelligence. Philip Davenport, Secretary of the Navy, Leon Vance, Director, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, dated October the Seventh, 2008._

"They can't be serious! That report was nothing more than a vague suggestion, something for the CIA guys to look at!" Tim had known his report had been passed around, but thought it would end up in an archive like the thousands of reports that are sent to the CIA on a yearly basis.

"They are serious, Tim, Vance has already spoken to me about it, told me he had already fought it, and that SECNAV apparently got very personal with the DNI over this, whatever that means," Tim knew what it meant, but decided to not tell Vera. "I'm sorry to say this, Tim, but your last day with us here will be three weeks today." Vera was gutted to be losing Tim, she knew he made an impact on the section, in a way she had not been expecting. "This is just a secondment, to get the project up and running. You will still be an NCIS special agent, you get to keep the badge, but you will be working at Langley for the duration your secondment."

Tim felt like his career was coming to a screeching halt. His idea was just that, an idea, he had no idea how to make it a reality. He was a special agent, a cyber technician, now he was intelligence analyst, he was not a career spy, or had virtually any training in the spycraft game. He had had enough of that when they had investigated and captured Michelle Lee, along with her backup team of Iranian intelligence operatives.

"Is there anyway I can get out of this?" Tim wished he had never thought of the plan.

"I doubt it, Tim, short of resigning. I know you have threatened it before, but this time it would not fly, and I think you don't want to resign, just not do this job. My advice, tell them everything you have thought of, what you would plan, and let them run with it." Vera hoped to have this man back, and soon.

"Not to sound worried, but who will replace me here? You need a special agent as your number two, and I know you were debating who to get before Gibbs practically forced me on you." Tim smiled, knowing if Shepard had been alive, he would have been longer than he had been.

"Burley is my first choice, Gibbs is not going to let go of Langer, DiNozzo is a no go, he should have fought to keep his job like you did, he would have still got reassigned, but at least he would have shown some backbone by going up against Vance." Tim wondered why Tony hadn't fought the reassignment, knowing it was punishment for breaking protocol. "I'll have a look through the files again, look at some of the people in Special Operations and the CTOC in Jacksonville."

"That's Balboas team, the guys who work on international crime, right?" Tim had seen job postings for the team, reading the roles up for grabs, Tim knew he could get the jobs advertised due to his language skills, as well as his technical and analytical skills.

"Yeah, those guys are good at intelligence review and coordinating with other agencies. Just like you are. I know what I'm doing this weekend, what are you doing?" Vera wanted the man to stay here, but even she couldn't overrule her bosses bosses boss.

"House hunting, my mom and dad were meant to come with me, but they are out of town, my dad has gone to Italy to conduct a review of the Sixth Fleet, as well as US Naval Forces Command Europe. My mom has gone with him, seeing some old friends," Tim had been upset he couldn't have gone with them, Italy having been one of his favourite countries he had lived in.

"You lived there for a few years, right?" Vera knew he had, but couldn't remember when.

"Yeah, we moved there when I was seven, stayed until I was ten, before we moved to Yokosuka, in Japan, then onto Rota, Spain, for three years until I left for college, the joys of being a Navy brat," Tim had loved living in different countries, and learning the languages, even if he had lost touch with most of his friends.

"You want some company over the weekend, finding your replacement will be easy, I still have my list of names from before." Vera wanted to see the man settled somewhere, knowing once he bought a house, job transfers happened less frequently.

"If you're sure, that would be great." Tim hated trying to find a place on his own, he tended to pick something where he could sleep and eat, rather than live, knowing he could be moved at any time, and Tim knew he had trouble "putting down roots", as his mother said.

Vera wondered what Tim would think of her surprise.

_Authors note- Chapter 3 is complete, I did not put the meeting between Tim and Vera in there, as I wanted it in here. _


	6. Chapter 6

Tim stopped at the coffee shop on H Street and 7th, picking up coffee and muffins for him and Vera, knowing the woman was giving up her Saturday to help find a new place. Like everything in his life, Tim had very high standards for his apartment. His current place had been the exception rather than the rule. Tim had had to move from Norfolk to Washington on a one week notice period, meaning he needed a new place, quickly. Tim settled on the first one bed apartment he came across that wasn't on the first and second floor. The cost of seven hundred dollars a month was an added bonus for a first year probationary agent on his first field assignment.

"Morning, Tim, you get anything for me?" Tim turned at the voice.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Tim was shocked at his former boss' presence, like Gibbs, he was not believing that this as a coincidence.

"Vera told me you were house hunting this weekend, and asked me to join you," Gibbs had been happy to come along, and make sure his former junior agent was settled into a nice place.

"Gibbs, you don't have to give up your weekend just for me!" Tim was touched by his mentors gesture, but felt guilty that he was giving up a day off, which in his job was hard to get without being called in.

"I wanted to do it, Tim. Besides, I have experience in this," Gibbs admitted, having bought and renovated homes for years.

"Really? How many homes you done up, Gibbs?" Tim had helped his mom out a few times when he was younger, but knew he was out of his depth when on his own.

"Four, all the ex wifes got the houses in the divorces, so those three, plus the one I own now. Shannon did our first house, herself, I was away with the Marines then," Gibbs said, sadly, missing Shannon and Kelly every day of his life, and would until the day he died.

"So, I've got three places to see, today," Tim talked to move away from the subject of Gibbs' grief, knowing after all the years the pain had not diminished for the man he respected most in the world, after his father and godfather. "Two apartments and a condo in Reston, all two bed places, and, yes, I'm buying, not renting."

"Smart move, Tim, best thing to do," Gibbs had felt proud the day he bought his first home with Shannon, knowing that no matter long you rented for, it was never your own. He couldn't wait to see Tims face when he found his first home. "Where's Vera?" Gibbs asked, knowing the woman was never late.

"Right here, Probie," Vera had been watching her two probies talking, seeing the bond of mentor and student evident between the two. "I smell coffee from _Caffe Italia_."

"You haven't smelt the muffins, then," Tim said, smugly, "And yes, I got you a Chai Latte, large, as well as a banana muffin."

"I am going to miss you, Tim, I just hope they love you as much as I do," Vera said, her eyes on her coffee cup, not realising Gibbs did not know about Tims transfer.

"You leaving again, Tim?" Gibbs asked, wondering where he was going this time.

"I've been seconded to the Office of the Director of National Intelligence, starting on the third of next month," Tim admitted, not knowing how Gibbs would respond.

"Really? Well, the CIA and NSA have wanted you for years, Tim, now they sorta got you, huh?" Gibbs was happy for his former agent, knowing the man had been wanted by the rest of the intelligence agencies for years.

"Only for a few months, Gibbs. Trust me, I don't want to end up as Trent Kort, or any of the others who start compromising themselves to keep this country safe, who start being almost as bad as the people they are fighting." Tim, Vera and Gibbs had all heard the stories, undercover operatives who lose themselves in their mission, who began breaking the Geneva Convention and the laws and Constitution of the United States.

"The minute you feel yourself going that way, you come to me, I'll head slap it right out of you." Gibbs said it with a smile, knowing Tim would never even begin to turn into Trent Kort.

"Well, now we've ruined our morning with that little chat, how about we go see a few houses for Tim to return to after a hard day of waterboarding, hmmm?" Vera, like Gibbs, was worried about Tim going to the CIA. While she knew he was going into the intelligence side of the agency, rather than clandestine operations, she couldn't help but think that Tim would come out of the experience a changed man, and not all of it for the better.

"Yeah, we should get going. All three places are in Reston, and I've got about thirty minutes to get to the first apartment.

* * *

Getting out of the car, Tim felt underwhelmed at the place he looking at. From the outside of the apartment complex, Tim spotted dying flowers and a couple of empty apartments, judging by the dirt on the windows. Glancing at Gibbs and Vera, Tim wondered if that was how his face looked.

"Tim, I know I'm not your mother, but can't seriously want to live here?" Vera was amazed he had even brought them to look at it.

"Trust me, I don't. This is not the place I was emailed about," Tim had looked at photos of a modern complex, lovely gardens and what looked like a full compliment of tenants.

"You must be Mr McGee," a man in his fifties was approaching the car, a smile plastered on his face.

"He is, but he's leaving," Gibbs stated, a no messing tone in his voice. "Tim, get in the car. You too, Vera," the realtor said nothing more, not wanting to anger the man any further, believing what he had read in the email last sent two weeks ago, that Mr McGee was bringing his parents with him. Watching the family get in the car, he knew the building had let him down again, to sell the three apartments in it, he would have to get the work done on the outside.

"I hope the next one is better, Tim," Vera said, fixing her seatbelt in the backseat.

"It can't be much worse," Gibbs muttered from the front, as a passenger. When he offered to drive, Vera stopped him, wanting to enjoy a more leisurely drive around the State of Virginia, rather than the Nascar race that Gibbs drove in every time he got behind wheel of the car.

"Not making excuses, but the photos I got were not of that place, or at least, not one taken in the last ten years," Tim had had high hopes for Bluebell Place, both for the price and the specs of the apartment he had been sent by email.

"Well, let's hope the next one knocks my socks off, Tim, because your father will string me up from the flagpole in the Navy Yard if I let his son put down on a deposit on a place like that one," Gibbs may not have been Tims father, but he did feel some sort of parental responsibility over the man.

* * *

The drive along the well lined road gave Vera much more confidence in Tims ability to choose a good home for himself. All the houses were well kept, with neat gardens, and the apartment complex she could see on her left looked much better than the last place.

"Now this is better, Tim. I am liking this area. Nice gardens, clean windows, and homes that look like they have been maintained. So far, it's my favourite place you have shown me," Vera stated, a smile on her face.

"He could have shown me a basement infested with rats and no windows, and I'd have helped him move there, rather than that last place," Gibbs said from the front seat, smiling at the image of a very pleasant neighborhood that was passing him by as the car drove down the road.

"OK, the complex is at the end of the road, to the left, according to my directions," Tim stated, keeping his eyes open for the turning. "This place has a shower and gym, its two bed, two bath, with balcony. Plus, it's got space for a washer and dryer in its own closet." Tim had seen the floor plans, and had been impressed. He had also been impressed with the last place.

"Well, let's hope it's as good when we see it, as it sounds, Tim," Gibbs was feeling much more hopeful as the car turned left, seeing a very well kept complex behind the closed gates. "So far, so good," Gibbs admitted, enjoying the view of the modern looking complex and very green grass that he could see from the car.

"Yeah, hope it's as nice when we get closer," hitting the button to lower the window. Pressing the button on the speaker, Tim waited to speak to the security office.


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty minutes later, Tim was stood in the kitchen, looking out over the two bedroom, two bath apartment while Vera and Gibbs stood at the window, admiring the view of the outdoor swimming pool and glass-fronted ground floor gym.

"I don't know about your boy, but if he doesn't take this place, I just might, Probie." Vera was amazed at the apartment, loving the view and open plan kitchen-dining-living room.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'll be putting an offer down on this place." Gibbs, like his former supervising officer, was impressed with the place.

Tim, like his boss and former boss, was also liking the apartment, but there was something he felt was missing, and he couldn't put his finger on it. He opened the door to the apartment, giving the signal for the realtor to come back inside, he having left the three of them alone to discuss the apartment.

"So, Mr McGee, did I do well or did I do well with this one?" Ewan Copeland had shown Timothy McGee six apartments over the last three months, each one had been to the specifications that Tim had requested.

"Yeah, Ewan, it's a great apartment," Tim said, his voice showing a hint of disappointment.

"Great? Great?" Vera shouted from the window. "Tim, if my first place had been like this, I'd still be living there."

"I know, and I am liking it, but there is something missing, and I just don't know what it is," Tim said, his eyes moving about the apartment, trying to decide what was missing.

"Well, I can you tell you now that the next apartment is almost identical to this one, but on the opposite side of town," Ewan said, knowing Tim was proving to be a very difficult client to satisfy.

"Hey, Ewan, you got anything on your books, that is different to your normal two bed two bath apartments?" Gibbs offered, trying to get the man thinking differently.

"Different, how?" The realtor questioned.

"Any places with something unique? Something Tim isn't looking for." Gibbs had found his house because the realtor had no other houses for Gibbs to see, and he showed it to him in the hopes Gibbs would fire him. Seeing the house needed new doors, new windows, new kitchen, and new bathroom, Gibbs put his offer in that day, making his realtor a very happy man.

"Well, yeah, but Mr McGee here has some very specific instructions," Ewan confessed.

"And these are?" Gibbs could only wonder what Tim was looking for, knowing how the man would put in his requisitions from NCIS with unerring detail.

"Two bedroom, two bathroom, must be at least first floor, independent alarm system, building security and supervisor. Also, superfibre high speed internet access, cable, double glazing, soundproof, and absolutely no white doors!" Gibbs and Vera were both smiling at Tims embarrassment, knowing the young man was a stickler for details.

"Well, Tim, glad you don't want too much," Gibbs smirked at him. "Okay, Ewan, let's try this. Two bed, two bath, and all the rest of it, ignore the white doors thing, I can change them myself, and has something we haven't seen yet. You got a place like that?"

"Yeah, I got a place like that, but, Tim, it's above your price range by about thirty percent." Ewan hoped the man could afford the place that had been turned down by thirty four people already.

* * *

Tim, Vera and Gibbs stood by the car, looking out over Lake Juno. Tim had not set foot in the condo Ewan had brought him to see, but somehow knew he was home.

"Well, the doors open for you, Tim, I'll be sitting down the lakeside patio that this place comes with, come find me when you're ready," Ewan said, tossing the keys to Gibbs. Seeing the three people in silence, admiring the panoramic vista of Lake Juno, Ewan made his way around the condo buildings, planning on sitting on the patio, enjoying the coffee he was about to purchase from the Starbucks on the corner.

"Is it bad I want to buy the place and I haven't even seen the condo yet?" Tim asked, quietly, almost reverently, afraid of ruining the moment.

"No, because I have a house and am half tempted to put an offer in. Talking of which, Tim, let's have a look at this place," Vera began walking off, her eyes trying to take in the pristine grounds and buildings.

"Tim, not to be rude, but can you afford a place like this?" Gibbs knew the asking price was thirty percent over Tims budget, but had no idea what his budget was.

"Yeah, I can afford it. I have almost four hundred thousand in the bank, which I was going to use for both the purchase and the renovation," Tim admitted. "But, this place will take all of that, so I'll have to get a mortgage. That, or break into my inheritance." Tim hated talking about money, but with Gibbs, he realised he didn't seem to mind,

"The books being down well then?" Gibbs had been one of the very few people not offended by Deep Six, and had enjoyed the two other books that came after. The first sequel followed Tibbs, and the second took place in California, at Camp Pendleton, with a whole new NCIS team.

"Yeah, both here, and abroad. The royalties are what will buy this place, and my inheritance will have to pay for the decorating. My grandfather left me and Sarah money in trust funds, mine is still untouched, thanks to the books, getting a job straight out of college, and my parents." Like many Navy families, Tims was financially secure. The Navy paid for the childrens education when stationed abroad, as well as moving costs, and money towards living costs. It had meant that for nearly twenty five years, Tims parents had never had to worry about rent or paying a mortgage, and had saved it all their lives, so that the first house they bought in DC would be their last.

"Tim, get your ass in here, right now!" Vera shouted from the open doorway.

"Get moving, McGee," Gibbs warned, knowing that tone of voice of his from supervising officer.

When the two men stepped in to the split level condo, they walked down the five stairs, stopping right behind her, not quite believing what they were seeing. From the bottom of the stairs, they could see straight through down the living room, past the kitchen, and out through the double patio doors, looking straight over the still lake.

"Woah," Tim whispered. "I think I'm home."

"Me too," Gibbs said, slightly louder than the younger man.

"Well, it's not a crime scene, Probies, but let's canvass the scene and see what we get, shall we?" Vera Strickland lived in a three bed townhouse in Alexandria, with her two dogs, two cats and many goldfish for company, but was seriously thinking about moving out of the city to Reston, Virginia.

Tim made his way through the condo, walking on the hardwood flooring, through the living room, into the kitchen. He stopped to place his hands on the stone chimney breast, with the unlit gas fire catching his eye. Entering the kitchen, Tims eyes were drawn to the lake once more, seen perfectly through another set of patio doors. Swivelling his head, he fell in love with the kitchen. There was a freezer/refridgerator already installed, along with a double oven, and grill. The kitchen cupboards were finished in charcoal grey stained wood, with a black granite worktop, which worked perfectly with the ceramic tile floor. What Tim really loved was the slim, five ring hob built into the worktop, so rather than being arranged two in front, two behind and one in the middle, the hobs were in a line, meaning Tim didn't have to worry about reaching over boiling pans when cooking. Turning back, Tim made his way back to the front door, hearing Gibbs and Vera talking upstairs.

Heading up the split staircase, Tim noticed the closer at the side of the front door, seeing the perfect place for his coats and go bag. As he neared the upstairs landing, he could see Gibbs and vera in one of the bedrooms, as Vera spotted him coming up.

"Tim, please tell me this is the one?! It is amazing!" Vera gushed.

"Wait until you see the kitchen, I think I'm in love," Tim admitted, hoping to put an offer in straight away. "I just hope my offer is accepted, I really want to avoid a mortgage, if I can help it."

"Good choice, Tim, mortgages are great if you haven't got the money, but if needs be, get one that only last ten years, and can pay off early," Gibbs said. This had been the way he had worked, and it had paid off, with Gibbs paying off his mortgage nine years early, and saving himself close to ten thousand dollars.

"Thanks, Gibbs," Tim looked around the bedroom, taking in the view, the built in closets, and looked in at the en suite bathroom. He also looked at the second bedroom, which was almost identical, if smaller by about ten square feet. "Well, this seals it. I'm putting an offer in," Tim shouted through to Vera and Gibbs, who smiled at each other. "Ewan's down on the dock, I'll go tell him." With that, Tim was gone, excited about buying his first proper home for himself. As he let himself out, and walked around the building, he looked all around him, not seeing any flaws, only the neat gardens, well maintained buildings, and he caught a faint scent of coffee, remembering that Ewan had mentioned a nearby Starbucks.

Five minutes later, Tim made it to the dock, having been distracted by the views over the lake, seeing people on the far side enjoying a Saturday afternoon, who seemed to be reading, or doing their hobbies, while enjoying the peace of the area.

"Ewan, I want to put an offer in," Tim stated, foregoing any small talk.

"Well, the best offer they have had is three hundred and seventy thousand dollars, Tim. You need to better it," Ewan hoped this man got it, knowing Tim had been looking for the perfect place for a while.

"I'll go to three hundred and eighty thousand, Ewan, and let them know I can have that money transferred, as I don't need a mortgage," Tim said, hoping Ewan would like those words. This was an understatement.

"You serious, Tim?" Ewan asked, shocked. He knew Tim had money, but not that much.

"Very. How long will it take to know if the offer has been accepted?" Tim wanted to know as soon as possible, not wanting to get his hopes too high.

"A couple of minutes, I'm calling the owner right now. No way am I letting you change your mind." With that, Ewan stood up, moving away from Tim, plucking his phone out of his jacket pocket. Tim sat on the dock, the solid platform not bringing on his motion sickness. He smiled to himself, hoping that Ewan returned with good news. He caught Vera and Gibbs approaching slowly, the two old friends taking in the views and the tranquility of the area.

"I'll let him know, and I'll speak to you at the end of the week," Tim did not know how to react to Ewans words, there was no emotion, either good or bad, for Tim to get a read on. Tim looked him in the eye, but Ewan Copeland had developed a very good poker face after ten years as a realtor. "Well, Tim, you just bought your first home." Timothy McGee was lost for words.


	8. Chapter 8

Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS, currently on secondment to the Office of the Director of National Intelligence, was preparing for his first day at Langley, CIA Headquarters. To say he was feeling nervous was an understatement. He had been to a meeting with Director Fields to discuss the parameters of Tims proposal for the development of assets in Iran, Russia and China.

Walker Fields had read several reports regarding the son of the Admiral William McGee, the Chief of Naval Operations, a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and a man who was expected to become the new Chairman of the JCS when General Foxworthy retired in less than six months. Fields had been impressed with the written brief of Operation Greenfire, and was more impressed by the man who had written it. Tims explanation for recruiting right there on American soil by cultivating college exchange students was a bold move, but much more feasible than trying to recruit embassy staff. Fields had informed Tim that he would report to him, but due to necessity, he would work out of the CIA Headquarters, and would be assigned a team of five people who would assist him in finding their first possible recruits.

Tim looked around his kitchen once more, as this was the last time he would drink his coffee here. Yesterday, he had moved most of his belongings to his new condo, everything went except the bed, the kettle and one mug, the fridge would be staying. Vera, Gibbs, his mom and dad, Sarah, Abby, Jimmy and Ducky all helped make the move easy, developing a system where half of them emptied the one bed apartment into boxes and moving vans, while the other half were in the new condo, waiting for everything to arrive. Tim was also waiting on his new furniture to arrive at the condo, including his patio furniture, new sofa and chairs, as well as a new bed, all of which was expected on Saturday.

Tim made his way through his building, leaving the keys with Mrs Wolfenden, a neighbor who had lived in the building for many years, and stood in for the building supervisor when he was not around, which to Tim, seemed to be all the time. When Tim got in his car, his phone rang, Tim picked it up straight away without looking at the caller ID, wondering who would be calling him now.

"Hello," Tim answered.

"_Probie, miss me?" _Tony DiNozzo had finally called him.

"Miss you? I have sent you more than forty emails over the past six months, and you haven't answered one of them!" Tim had been angry with DiNozzo for ignoring him, but knew he was hurting over both the death of Director Shepard and the reassignment.

"_Well, I've been busy, McEmail, but I am now back on solid ground, and want to catch up with my probie," _Tony had not known what to say to Tims emails, he never read any of them after the first one, stored them in a separate file, then ignored them. "_You in the building?" _Tony was ten minutes away from NCIS HQ.

"Tony, I'm on secondment with the ODNI. I haven't been at headquarters since you left, did you read my emails?" Tim was angry, having kept Tony up to date on everything that had been going on.

"_Like I said, Probie, been busy," _Tony head the anger in the voice of the younger man.

"Yeah, well, so am I, and right now, I have to get to Langley, bye, Tony," Tim ended the call, not believing that DiNozzo could be so angry with everything not to have read his emails. Tim knew Tony would call him back, and try to ignore Tims anger with humor and movie quotes, but Tim planned on getting Tony to talk to him.

* * *

"Autopsy Gremlin, miss me?" Tony bumped into Jimmy Palmer in the parking lot, giving the young medical student a very big smile.

"Hey, Tony, welcome back," If he was asked to tell the truth, Jimmy would say he had not missed DiNozzo, his constant taunting and sometimes abrasive behaviour.

"Hopefully forever, Jimmy, once I ask Gibbs for a transfer back to the team." Jimmy just nodded, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news for Tony. Jimmy was getting on great with the MCRT team, even Gibbs had mellowed, somewhat. Brent Langer was a more mature, but no less confident DiNozzo, Bryn Fillmore was not a super ninja, but definitely less scary than Ziva David, and Daniel Keating was a very good McGee, even though he initially didn't want the job. "See ya, later, Gremlin." Jimmy watched him go upstairs, and wondered if anyone had told Tony that much had changed over the past six months.

Tony stepped out of the elevator, having a meeting with Special Agent Karen Willoughby, the woman in charge of all agents afloat in NCIS. He had got to HQ early to speak with Gibbs, Ziva and McGee, but now knew McGee was going to Langley, for God only knows what _Need help with their computers, _Tony thought, bitterly. Tony saw the man at his desk, drinking his coffee, and a second man sat next to him. Tony had no idea who they were, though he thought he did recognize the first, and couldn't spot Gibbs anywhere, so he approached them.

"OK, see here, this crime scene wasn't properly canvassed. The trashcan is unmarked, and who knows what may have been dropped in it, other than that, it was perfect," Brent Langer was going through crime scene security and process with Probationary Agent Dwayne Wilson, two weeks out of FLETC, and Gibbs personal choice to join the team. He had helped the team during an investigation into a bank robbery come murder, and Gibbs had liked the young man. Brent found he was an easy man to talk to, and was hoping to have a long career with NCIS.

"Thanks, Brent, I thought Gibbs was going to drag me into his office over this," Dwayne had been worried all day yesterday about his crime scene analysis, Gibbs trusting him to canvass the area under his personal supervision.

"We've all been there, young Padawan, but trust your master of the force and he will not head slap you, too much," DiNozzo offered, this pearl of idiotic wisdom baffling the two men and plain annoying a third.

_TTTTTHHHHHWWWWWAAAAACCCCCKKKKK_

"Thank you, Boss," Tony wondered how he had not seen that coming, his Gibbs sense must need readjusting.

"Not your boss, Special Agent DiNozzo, she's in conference room four, waiting for you, I believe. Brent, Dwayne, your reports on the murder of Petty Officers Gold and Wozniak?" Gibbs couldn't believe the nerve of DiNozzo to walk in here like nothing had happened. He had sent an email with McGee to see if he got ignored as well. When he did, he decided that as DiNozzo was too wrapped up in himself to care about anyone else, he might not care as much about him.

"Right here, Gibbs. Dwayne and I are completing an after action report for his probationary evaluation file," Brent said.

"Good work, both of you," Gibbs looked up, seeing DiNozzo standing there. "Can I help you, Agent DiNozzo?" Gibbs wanted this man out of his area.

"No, Sir, good to see you again," Tony couldn't believe how Gibbs was treating him, and made the decision to leave and come back another time. Tony headed for the conference room, not knowing what had happened to his team, or why everyone seemed to hate him.

* * *

Gibbs watched his former SFA leave, his current SFA and newest probie doing the same thing.

"I'm not telling Abby that he is back in the building," Brent stated plainly, Dwayne moved back to his temporary desk at the end of the bullpen. Gibbs had put the request into the Office of Logistics to have his team area redone to include a fifth desk, as well as new desks and computers for his team. Even though he had left, McGee was still helping out with suggestions, picked up from the NCTC.

"Yeah, wonder if Tim knows?" Gibbs wondered out loud. "I'll be in the lab if you need me, and tell Duck to meet me there."

Brent picked up the phone, speed dialing Autopsy, not wishing to know what Abby was going to do.

* * *

"Please tell me he is being reassigned to a ship doing research in Antarctica and that all DVDs have been banned for the length of the mission?" Abby was not her cheerful self, and that was due to the presence of one man. Though she had not seen him yet, she didn't want to see him ever again.

"No can do, Abbs, he's not my responsibility anymore," Gibbs half grinned at her. Gibbs had been there for both Abby and Tim when they complained him to about Tony ignoring the emails they had sent him. Gibbs had been angry with Tony for letting Jen go off on her own. Gibbs had known Jen had been diagnosed with peripheral arterial disease(PAD), and in a few years she would have lost the use of her arms and legs. He knew Jen had chosen to end her own life, but he had wanted her to spend a few more years with him.

"Thank God!" Abby had been told the truth about the Directors death, and her condition. Abby was angry at the Director for what she had done, but Tony had let her go off to die on her own, with only Mike Franks as company. Abby still didn't understand why, thinking the Director would have called Gibbs before anyone else.

"Well, Mr Palmer has informed me that a certain person is in the building, and I surmise that you are both aware of this fact," Ducky was not looking forward to the reunion that was to come, his educated guess being it would not be a happy one.

"To say the least, Duck."


	9. Chapter 9

Special Agent Karen Willoughby was in charge of more than sixty agents deployed around the world on every aircraft carrier, major amphibious vessel and hospital ship currently at sea. She was responsible for their actions, in the same way any team leader was. She was looking at Anthony DiNozzo as if the man had grown a second head.

"You want to what, Agent DiNozzo?" Not believing what she had heard.

"I want to be reassigned to the MCRT here in Washington," Tony didn't think it was too much to ask.

"Anthony," She started.

"It's Tony," DiNozzo corrected.

"Tony, I am looking at the most glowing report I have ever read regarding an agent afloat, and I've read hundreds. Captain Kurt Fuller has nothing but praise for your handling of onboard investigations, as well as your film nights with the midshipmen and junior crewmembers. You trained with the navy security officers on board, and earned their respect. Why do you want to leave the program?" Karen knew why, but she needed him to say it.

"I never asked for the reassignment, and I wish to be removed from the program, and reinstated into my previous position. I know that this will have to go to the Director, and I am more than willing to explain myself to him at the earliest opportunity." Tony was blunt in his reasons.

"Very well, Tony, I'll put your request in writing, but I will not rewrite the reports. You will have a glowing report regarding your tour with the Ronald Reagan carrier group, and will be more than welcome to come back to us, should your request be turned down. In fact, Captain Fuller has requested you be reassigned to the carrier group." Karen Willoughby wished that all agents afloat had been as good as DiNozzo, and she knew he would have to fight to get back to Washington, knowing the team was locked up right now. "Thank you Agent DiNozzo, dismissed."

"Ma'am," Tony nodded politely, knowing if she wasn't his boss, he would have asked her out for a drink. Stepping out of the conference room, he saw Brent Langer waiting for him.

"Gibbs said to meet him in the lab." Those eight words filled Tony with dread. The lab meant Abby, and Abby meant shouting.

* * *

When Tony got off of the elevator, he knew something was wrong, Abbys music was not playing, meaning she was not in a good mood. Stepping over the threshold he saw Abby waiting for him, arms folded, tapping her foot. Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer all waiting in silence behind her.

"Hey, everybody," Tony tried to be upbeat, but he knew he had done wrong, and now had to explain himself.

"So, you're alive," Abby started. "Tim sent you more than forty emails, I sent you twenty six, Jimmy sent fifteen, Gibbs and Ducky included messages from themselves in our emails. Every single one of them went unreplied. That hurt, DiNozzo."

"Abbs," Tony wanted to explain.

"My friends call me that, not people who ignore me." With that, Abby left the lab, not wanting to be near him anymore. Tony watched in shock.

"Tim and I had to sit with her when she was really upset over you. She would cry for hours. She had your face plastered all over her screens, and even made up a mannequin of you, to keep you close by." Jimmy had hated the man for what he done to Abby. "After three months of being ignored, she took them all down. Ziva replies to her emails within hours, you haven't replied once in six months. Some friend you are DiNozzo." Jimmy followed Abby out of the lab, knowing she would go down to Autopsy.

"Jimmy, I know…"

"Too late, DiNozzo, all them emails too late." Jimmy had nothing more to say to him.

Gibbs and Ducky had stood there in silence, knowing Abby and Jimmy need to say it to him directly. No matter the reason, DiNozzo had broken those friendships, possibly forever.

"Anthony, what were you thinking? Why did you not read the emails we sent? Or reply to just one of them?" Ducky had seen others go through what DiNozzo had, but most had some kind of sense to reach out to their friends.

"Why? So I could read more about how I was to blame about Jenny death? How, if I hadn't obeyed her orders, she'd still be alive? No thanks, Ducky, I had enough of that before I left." Tony had seen the glares sent his way, the way conversations stopped when he entered the room or slowed down as he got closer to certain people.

"That what you think Abby, Jimmy and Tim sent you, DiNozzo? Letters accusing you of getting her killed?" Gibbs had seen the first few the three had sent him. "All they asked was if you were doing ok. They told you what had been happening, how Zivas doing in France, about Tims new job, cases we have worked on. and how much they miss you. You ignored them, cutting them out of your life while they wanted you in theirs." Gibbs let these words hang in the air, offering no more words to the man he had worked with for more than eight years. Gibbs also left the lab, having other agents to worry about, those agents who wanted him as part of their lives and careers.

"Ducky, what do I do?"

"Anthony, do you even want to do anything about this? So far, I have not seen you do anything to sort this out."

"I could have just left, I could have ignored Langer. I want to rejoin the team, be Gibbs SFA again. Get Ziva back from Mossad, get McGee back from Langley." DiNozzo snorted at that. "The CIA? He break all the computers down in cybercrimes or something?"

"Anthony, if I were you, I'd read all of those emails. It will bring you upto speed on the last several months. I know Abby and Mr Palmer stopped emailing you, but I suspect young Timothy continue to email you at least once a week. He can tell you in much better detail than I what you have missed." Ducky took his leave of the Italian. When DiNozzo looked around, he found he was in the same place he had been for the past six months. Alone, and he realised he had worked very hard to stay that way.

* * *

"What you want me to do, Gibbs? Put him back on your team?" Vance asked. "He wants it, and his report shows he deserves it." It had been more than two hours since the showdown in the Forensics lab, and Vance had spoken with DiNozzo, the man making it clear he would serve in any capacity NCIS wanted him to.

"If you do, we will have problems, Abby and Jimmy have made it clear they are no longer friends with him, and I don't think he cares. Why he feels like that, I don't know, but you should find out." Gibbs did not want DiNozzo on his team, not unless the man explained his behaviour over the last six months. Possibly, not even then.

"Captain Fuller wants him back on the Reagan, and Willoughby wants him there as well." Vance knew this was going to happen. DiNozzo had hurt a lot of people when he ignored protocol and followed the Directors orders, stupid as they were. Then, he hurt even more by ignoring them when they reached out to him. "You going to make me change my mind, Jethro? You've done it before." Gibbs had convinced him to approve McGee transfer to the NCTC, and the assignment of Dwayne Wilson to the MCRT.

"Not this time, Leon. DiNozzo has had six months to talk to me, hell, to anyone. We can't call the ship and be asked to be put through, but he could have called any of us, just once, even to say 'Hey, guess what, I'm alive, but I'm an idiot and been ignoring your emails.' But, he didn't, and I can't change that. He wants back out to sea, I'm not stopping him."

"What made you change, Gibbs? You've never been this mellow about your team in the past." Vance liked this new Gibbs, this Gibbs followed nearly every order given without complaint, rather than about half of them.

"I ran my team one way for a long time, Leon, and the way I trained DiNozzo and Ziva led them to follow an order that was idiotic to the extreme. If me and you had done that, Morrow would have had us out of here in his next breath," Gibbs had forced himself to change, and so far, it was working, for both himself, his team, and his possible relationship with Hollis Mann. "So, to make sure no one on my team follows the orders given blindly, I've changed the way I teach and treat them. You have any problems with my methods, Leon?" Vance knew he was being dared to go up against Gibbs on this one, but could find no reason to object.

"None so far, Gibbs. Your team will stay the way it is, and Agent DiNozzo will be kept with the Agent Afloat program."

"Thanks for the update, Director." Vance watched as Gibbs left, not waiting to be dismissed.

_There's the Gibbs we all know and want to head slap, _Vance thought to himself.

* * *

_To: Anthony DiNozzo, Agent Afloat, NCIS_

_From: Timothy McGee, Agent, NCIS_

_Subject: New jobs._

_Hey, Tony,_

_How are your sea legs? Better than mine, most likely. I know phone calls home are difficult when you're on a ship, my dad missed a few birthdays over the years. So, I'm going to email at least once a week, ok?_

_So, I got angry with Vance, and offered my resignation from NCIS, but Gibbs convinced me to take a job with the National Counter Terrorism Centre. Tony, why neither of us applied before is beyond me, you should see what we do around the world, and how many terrorists we stop without any knowing. I want to tell you more, but, you know, classified._

_Ziva is back in Israel, and taking a holiday. She had told her father she does not know what she wants to do now. I told her to come back to the States, apply for citizenship, but I think she wants to stay in Israel._

_Abby has a new tattoo, and has found a new band, _Death of a Ghost. _If you go see them, better watch a few horror movies, first. That way, you will not be freaked out by them, that's all I'm saying._

_Gibbs is Gibbs, working on a boat, drinking bourbon, being all knowing. Ducky still has stories to tell, and Jimmy is still Jimmy._

_Don't know much about the backup team sent to cover us, but I'm sure Abby will email you about them._

_I know we are miles apart, but if you need anything, I'm here for you._

_Stay in touch,_

_Probie._

Tim had reread this email the most, wondering if his bragging of a new job upset Tony enough to never want to speak to him again. When his first email went unanswered, Tim sent a second, then a third. It became a ritual to email Tony every Sunday, and every other Wednesday, letting him know about everyone, even if he never read them.

* * *

Tony sat on his hotel bed and cried. He had read the first ten emails from Tim and now knew he wasn't hated. Or rather, he wasn't hated back in May, it was now November, and no one wanted to speak to him. Anthony DiNozzo would be very happy to rejoin the Ronald Reagan in five days time.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim woke up for the first time in his own home, one that he had bought and paid for, and best of all, there was no worries about mortgage payments and interest rate changes. Tim only wished he woke up happier. Tony had ignored his texts and phone calls the night before, and Tim was worried Tony would do something stupid, like go around and see Gibbs, or worse, Abby. Tim jumped in the shower, before shaving and getting himself ready for his second day at CIA Headquarters.

Tim had been given five people, all of whom were experienced in cultivating assets from diplomatically problematic countries, which Iran, Russia and China definitely were. The five of them agreed with Tims assessment that those students in the country were too late to be approached, as they would need time to properly vet the students before approaching them in any way, shape or form. Tim and his team were currently sifting through the students who would be arriving in September, and designing new computer programs to get into their computers and monitor their emails and social media activity. Any student who was politically active against their government would be given a greater priority.

Tim made his way downstairs, needing coffee to get his day properly started, as well as some fruit with greek yoghurt. Tim was eating more the way he did when he lived in Italy and Greece, when he was younger and slimmer, before he came back to America and lived off takeaways and junk food when at college. Tim had put a lot of weight on and developed a lot of bad habits that had been hard to break. Apart from nutter butters, Tim had finally gotten down to his optimum weight, his fitness was exemplary for an NCIS agent, and his general health was better. Drinking his first mug of coffee, Tim opened up his laptop, his emails coming to life. Ignoring the emails from the CIA and NCIS, he looked for emails from Abby and Jimmy. Finding none, he noticed an email from Tony. Tim half debated ignoring it, but knew if Tony had emailed him back, it showed promise for their friendship.

_To: Timothy McGee, Agent, NCIS (Seconded)_

_From: Anthony DiNozzo, Agent Afloat, NCIS_

_Subject: I'm an IDIOT!_

_McStory Teller,_

_You spin a good yarn, JK Rowling, but it lacked a certain je ne sais quoi._

_Seriously, I ignored every email you sent, but you kept sending them. You even sent one on Sunday. Tim, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting a different outcome. That difference is now._

_I am so sorry for ignoring you, Tim. I should have known you wouldn't blame me, or hate me, or have a go at me for what I did and did not do. But I was so tired of the stares and comments following me at HQ I was glad Vance sent me out to sea. No one on board knew why I was really sent there, they just thought I was on rotation, and I let them think that, They didn't know it was as punishment for letting Jenny get herself killed. I know my mistakes, Tim, and I've learnt from most of them, except when to shut up._

_I've read all your emails, and Abbys and Jimmys. When their emails went unanswered, they started getting pretty angry, even threatening me. But not you, McCare Bear. You just kept yammering on, letting me to come to you when I'm ready._

_Tim, I leave on the Reagan again on Saturday. Believe it or not, I kind of want it. I understand why Burley spent so long at sea, it's a different life out here._

_If you want to see me, let me know where and when. If you don't, I understand completely._

_Your friend(Hopefully)_

_Tony._

Tim was stunned at the email, resigning himself to the fact that Tony had separated himself from his life in Washington altogether. Now he knew Tony was trying to deal with his pain and guilt, without the pressure of everyone elses. Tim couldn't blame him for that, as Tim had blamed Tony and Ziva at first, before realising that Jennifer Shepard was a grown woman and responsible for her own choices in life. Tim wanted to see Tony before he left, and made a decision to bring Tony into his life for as long as possible.

_To: Anthony DiNozzo, Agent Afloat, NCIS_

_From: Timothy McGee, Agent, NCIS (Seconded)_

_Subject: RE: I'm an IDIOT!_

_Morning,_

_I understand. Here's my new address. There is a double room, with ensuite bedroom, waiting for you. Mi casa su casa, amigo. I'll leave a key with the condo supervisor, make yourself at home. Don't drink all the beer or eat all the food. You can make dinner, tonight._

_We'll talk, or not, whatever you need. You're my friend and I care about you._

_Tim._

Tim attached a PDF to the email, giving Tony directions as well as the address. Tim knew Tony could remember directions extremely well, only needing to look at a map once before knowing his way around somewhere. Tim hoped his friend would be there when he got home from work, even if Tony didn't need to talk, Tim just wanted to make sure his friend knew he wasn't hated.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo had woken up in his hotel room, full dressed, the laptop still on the bed, but had turned itself off in the night. Tony knew he had cried himself to sleep, the pain of the emails had woken him up to the pain he had caused others. It was Abbys and Jimmys emails that had hurt the most. Tim had had just talked to him, letting him know about his life, and what was happening to his friends. Jimmy and Abby kept asking him how he was coping, if he was sleeping well, Abby at one point asked him if he blamed himself for Jennys death. It was these emails, rather than the ones that said if he didn't reply to them, they were no longer friends, that had hurt the most.

Tony, of course, had blamed himself for Jennys death, knowing if he had ignored her, she might still be alive. _Hindsights a bitch, _Tony thought, making a cup of coffee while stripping out of his slept in clothes. _Time for a shower._

When Tony emerged from the shower ten minutes later, he left the bathroom unshaven, not needing to go anywhere today. He made the decision to email Abby and Jimmy, explaining his actions, and include emails for Gibbs and Ducky. It was their choice to continue being friends with him once they had read his explanation. Reaching for the coffee, Tony hit the spacebar, the laptop coming to life, showing one unread email. Tony hoped it was Tim replying to him, accepting his apology. Opening the email and reading, Tony couldn't believe Tims generosity. If it had been him, Tony did not think he could be so considerate and forgiving. Once more, Tony was shown the difference between himself and his friend. He could never forget, while Tim could always forgive. He knew to not accept would hurt his friend, so he emailed his acceptance gratefully, knowing that what he had to say to Tim would be better said to his face, rather than in email.

* * *

When Tim walked up to his front door at seven twenty two in the evening, he was armed with the knowledge that his friend was in his home, and cooking pasta carbonara, Italian food being Tonys speciality. With a surname of DiNozzo, what did one expect. What Tim was not expecting was the argument he walked in.

"You hurt us all too much, DiNozzo. You think you can just weasel your way back into Tims life?"

"What makes you think I'm trying to weasel anywhere? He invited me, and I accepted. If I knew you had a key, I might've said no!"

_So much for a quiet night, _thought Tim, knowing who had his spare key.


	11. Chapter 11

_When Tim walked up to his front door at seven twenty two in the evening, he was armed with the knowledge that his friend was in his home, and cooking pasta carbonara, Italian food being Tonys speciality. With a surname of DiNozzo, what did one expect. What Tim was not expecting was the argument he walked in._

"_You hurt us all too much, DiNozzo. You think you can just weasel your way back into Tims life?"_

"_What makes you think I'm trying to weasel anywhere? He invited me, and I accepted. If I knew you had a key, I might've said no!"_

So much for a quiet night_, thought Tim, knowing who had his spare key. _

"Well, maybe you should have said no when the Director told you to take the day off!" Tim wished he had spoken sooner, otherwise what happened might have been avoided.

Tonys anger, which had been bubbling away under the surface for the past two days, boiled over, filling the agent afloat with rage. His right hand clenched into a tight fist and his arm swung out, hitting his former friend on the lower left jaw. Tim was crossing the living room when he saw one of his friends punching the other, seeing one friend hit the floor, clutching his hit jaw.

"Tony!" Tim shouted, drawing his attention. Tim saw the anger in his friends eyes, then he saw the guilt on his face. "Calm down! And step back!" Tim knew Tony would be hurting from everything that had happened, that's why he wanted to be the only one to know where Tony was, but he hadn't expected visitors so soon. "Why did you drop the key off? I said I'd pick it up from you in the week."

"I thought you would need it to give to your mom or dad to look after, just in case, you know?" Tim helped his friend up, moving him to the sofa.

"You think that if I needed it, I couldn't have come to the Navy Yard and picked it up?" Tim asked. "You think any of you guys wouldn't be trusted with the only other key to my home?"

"I guess I didn't think of it that way. I just thought that you would want it back as soon as possible. I was going to write you a note and leave it in the kitchen. When I got in there, I just seen him, and seen red. Tim, why is here? Why are you letting him stay here?"

"He's my friend. He was hurting, he was angry, and he took it out on those closest to him, the way we all do. Instead of screaming and shouting at us, he ignored us. He thought by not saying anything instead of saying something awful, he was protecting us. He had good intentions, but we all know what the way to Hell is paved with." Tim understood his friend more than most, having seen his father shut down when a death happened to someone under his protection.

"Tim, I might not like him right now, and I'm not saying it's forever, but I can't be his friend, not right now."

"No one is asking you, too, not me and not him. But I know he's read your emails, and I think he might have replied by now, Jimmy."

* * *

Tim had escorted Jimmy to his car, his friend sporting a growing bruise to his jaw, and Tim knew that Gibbs, Ducky and Abby would find out tomorrow what had happened. Tim just hoped Jimmy explained everything to them. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Tony sat at the table, his head in his hands, one hand wrapped in a washcloth.

"You break anything?" Tim questioned, knowing Tony was hating himself even more now.

"No, just my pride. I can't believe I hit Jimmy, he's like my annoying cousin. Sure, I've wanted to hit him in the past, but I always thought I never would." Tony knew his anger had gotten the better of him, just the mention of the Director made him angry.

"Well, I heard what he said, and I probably would have done the same," Tim watched his friend, seeing the pain and anguish in his eyes, in the way his shoulders drooped, the look of despair in his eyes. "I didn't know Jimmy was coming…" Tony stopped him.

"I know, I heard everything you said to him. Tim, how do you know what I'm going through? I know you had some issues after Benedict…" Tony spoke quietly, having seen the problems the accidental shooting caused his probie.

"It wasn't Benedict, it was my dad."

"Your dad? But your dad has never gotten anyone killed!" Tony DiNozzo couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I know that, you know that, but my dad always shoulders some self placed blame for every sailor and marine under his command who has been injured or killed in the line of duty. He will always speak to the marine or sailor, or their families personally," Tim had first seen this when he was still an only child. "I used to watch my dad making phone calls from whatever base we were on, and after every call, he would have to wipe away the tears. We all feel responsible, Tony, and we all blame ourselves over something. It's called survivors guilt. We all suffer from it, some more than others. You have a pretty bad case of it. Any therapist would tell you that. Your problem is you can't go to a therapist without breaching a national security directive."

"Tell me about it, Tim. I really need to speak to someone about it, especially right after it had happened. But if I'd have spoken to you, or Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, trust me, I would have ruined our friendships, most likely forever, so I kept quiet. Said nothing, and still got it wrong." Tony had felt awful for ignoring the emails sent, but was so afraid of answering them wrong, he decided not to read them, and live in ignorance, believing his friends would be waiting for him.

"Well, talk to me about it. That way, you don't breach the directive, and you can get it off your chest," Tim held up his hand to stop the objection his friend was forming. "Tony, I can handle it, whatever you need to say, whoever you need to blame or bitch about, lay it all on me. But not before a shower, and something to eat. Get cooking, Luigi!"

Tim left his friend in the kitchen, making his way upstairs to shower and get changed out of his suit. He knew tomorrow was going to be a bad day, with Abby and Gibbs both berating him for having Tony at his place, and for Jimmy being hurt. Jimmy made his own choice when he spoke to Tony, he could have just walked away. Tim would not shoulder any of the blame. Jimmy said something he shouldn't have and Tony hit him. While he would not condone Tonys assault on Jimmy, he did understand it. He knew Abby would be angry at Tony, Ducky would try to stay between the two, and Gibbs… would be Gibbs, and would do whatever he wanted. But Tim was feeling protective of Tony right now, his almost brother was hurting, and he would protect his family with every breath in his body.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, what was Stickland like? I mean, the woman who helped make Gibbs _Gibbs"_ Tim and Tony had spent two hours talking, about the past six months, each sharing their stories.

"To be honest, they are nothing alike. I think Gibbs learnt more from Franks and the marines than from Vera." Tim had always wondered where Gibbs had picked up his training. Some had been from NCIS, but most had to come from the marines, Tim believed. "Maybe she would be different in the field, but what I know of the woman, her and Gibbs are two very different people."

"Yeah, like Gibbs and Jenny, hard to imagine them as partners," Tony found he could talk about the Director and Gibbs without getting angry, as long as it was in the past tense. The present tense made him angry, and he was definitely not thinking of the future.

"Yeah, Gibbs and Vance have a unique working relationship," Tim confessed. "Vance could have ordered me back to HQ but he didn't. Gibbs never told me what he said to him, but he got him to change his mind."

"Do you think you would have accepted the Naples post?" Tony asked, he and Tim had talked a little about LA and the Directors death, but neither knew how best to bring it up.

"Knowing Gibbs recommended me, most probably. I've lived there before, even on base, I still have friends there that I've stayed in touch with. I speak the language, and know the area, so I would found it an easy place to settle into," Tim had wondered about what his life would have been like if Jenny Shepard had approved his transfer before Vance took over. "But, the post was for three years, and I'm not sure if I would have taken it, knowing that. But, I suppose we'll never know, now." Tim was glad for that, enjoying his life the way it was.

"Hey, before I forgot, thanks for letting me stay. I had to let me place out otherwise the building super would have had my contract cancelled. Subletting to an FBI agent, what was I thinking?" Tonys super had called him to let him know that no apartment was allowed to be empty for longer than three months, as per the tenancy agreement, but he could rent out the apartment should he wish to.

"You were thinking that someone else could make the mortgage payments while you are out at sea and not living there," Tim told him.

"Yeah, there is that," Tony smiled. Over the past three months, Tony had saved himself nearly four thousand dollars by using the rent to cover the mortgage. "Plus, the guy is going to live there for another six months, while I'm on the Reagan."

"I still can't believe you are looking forward to it," Tim admitted, knowing his friend had never wanted to be an Agent Afloat.

"Trust me, when I first got there, I wanted to be anywhere else but on that ship. After a week, I loved it. Made some friends, ran my own investigations, called the shots," Tony had loved the help he got from the ships security and medical personnel when investigating assaults and other crimes that happened on board ship, as well as in the rest of the carrier group. "Plus, as an Agent Afloat, you get to choose your own cold cases to review. I got three cases solved while I was as sea, all of them old ones we had looked at many years ago." Tony had been especially proud of this fact.

"Where is the Reagan headed to when it leaves Washington?" Tim wondered how long it would be until he saw his friend next.

"Back to the Arabian sea, we're taking over from the Eisenhower, five month deployment, then wherever your dad wants us," Tony had spoken to Admiral William McGee twice over the past six months, the man, unlike most of the higher ranked naval officers, appreciated the job of NCIS agents, and didn't see them as interfering navy cops.

"Well, in five months, it might not be him," Tim decided to let Tony in on the not-so-secret secret.

"He retiring?" Tony knew Admiral McGee had been in the navy for nearly forty years, but thought the man had quite a few years left in him.

"Promotion."

"To what? He is already in charge of the Navy, what else is there?" Tony knew what Tim meant after a few seconds. "Noooo," Tony said.

"Yes." Tim responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Admiral William McGee, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, has a nice ring to it," Tony smiled at his friend.

"I know, my mum is thrilled about it. She said she might get even better seats at restaurants now," Tim laughed.

"Well, she might as well get the perks of the job," Tony smirked, happy for his friend and his family. "Who else know?" tony asked.

"Apart from the family, no one yet. The President- elect will have to make a decision once General Foxworthy announces his retirement. He withheld resigning until after the new year to let the President elect get his cabinet confirmed, and neither he nor the President wanted to force a new Chairman on a new President." Tim really hoped his dad got the job, knowing it was the only position left that he wanted, knowing his dad never wanted the post of Secretary of the Navy. Besides, that job belonged to his godfather, and Uncle Phil loved the job.

"Yeah, that makes sense." The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, the silence served as comfort, rather than distress.

"You got any leave when you're on the Reagan?" Tim asked, a plan forming in his head.

"Yeah, I can take up to two weeks, why?" Tony wondered where his friends train of thought was going to stop.

"Well, you'll be close, relatively speaking to Hong Kong and Tokyo, possibly even returning to port in Japan, maybe Singapore," Tim knew the region well, having lived in Yokosuka for three years. "I'm going to need a holiday, and they are both incredible cities to visit. Trust me, chinese food in China is very different to Chinese takeout in Washington."

"You want to go on a holiday with me?" Tony had worked with Tim for nearly four years, and ever once had he thought about it.

"Well, yeah, plus, we could catch up, and I could show you Yokosuka, the drive is less than ninety minutes. You could see where Tim McGee grew up," Tim confessed, wanting to return there for several years now. "Well, aged from thirteen to sixteen"

"You're on, experienced traveller," Tony felt exhaustion creeping up on him, and tried to stifle the yawn threatening him.

"I know that look, get to bed. No point staying up when you want to sleep, especially as it's your first night here," Tony looked ready to protest. "I mean it, I'll tidy up down here. Get some sleep, Tony. After talking for the last two hours, getting some stuff off of your chest, you need to get some shuteye." Tim was aware that after an emotional time, the body reacts with fatigue, and knew to keep Tony awake would not be a good idea.

"OK, night, Tim, and thanks again for letting me stay here," Tony preferred staying here than at a hotel.

"Anytime, Tony, my door will always be open for you."

* * *

Almost four hours later, Tim was awoken by a scream, causing him to jump out of bed, and grabbing his gun from the drawer of the bedside cabinet. Making his way onto the landing, he heard a muffled sound. Opening the door to the spare bedroom, where Tony was sleeping, Tim saw his friend in the bed, the comforter twisted around him.

"Jenny! How many did you get?" Tim heard this clearly, Tonys face looking at someone who wasn't there. "Ziva! Take the back!" Tim watched his friend, worried that when he woke up, Tony might freak out and not remember where he was. "Ziva! We have to do it differently this time!" With those words, Tim knew what was happening.

Tony was reliving Jennys death, and trying to change it. As much as Tim wanted him to, Tony could never change the reality of what had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Tim was up, washed, dressed and finishing a bowl of cereal, yoghurt and fruit when Tony DiNozzo came into the kitchen. Tim knew he had to get his friend to talk, one way or the other.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Tim wondered what answer Tony would give him.

"Like a log, that bed was so comfy," Tony told his friend.

"Don't lie to me, Tony."

"Hey," Tony said, shocked by Tims tone of voice.

"You got up in the night twice, and woke me once with your nightmares. Don't lie to me," Tim knew that only by being truthful to his face would Tony not lie to him. "How did you sleep?" He asked once more.

"The same way I always sleep, Tim. For about two hours, wake up after dreaming of Jennys death, back to sleep about an hour later, and do it all again," Tony admitted.

"So you're getting what? Four to six hours of interrupted sleep a night, and have been for six months?" Tim questioned.

"Something like that, yeah," Tony poured himself a cup of coffee, knowing that Tim was not judging him, just trying to help him.

"You need to speak to Vance, today. This can't go on. Don't look at me like that," Tim had been responsible for the staff at the NCTC and he had had to sort out emotional and homelife problems with his staff so that they could do their job right. "You are an NCIS agent, and you are having issues regarding a previous NCIS assignment. There is going to be someone you can talk to about this, Tony. If not, you're going to make yourself worse, and start making mistakes at work."

"You want me to go to Vance and tell him I've been having problems sleeping? He'll laugh me out of the office," Tony hated the fact that anyone knew he was having nightmares about Jenny Shepard.

"No, he won't. What have you got to lose? Apart from a proper nights sleep for the rest of your life," Tim told him.

"Fine, I'll think about it," Tony grumbled.

"Think fast, because I'm going to be calling him at five o'clock, and if you haven't spoken to him, I'll tell him everything. Your mental health is far more important than any assignment, you know that. Any agent emotionally compromised is useless in the field, even a couple of sessions before you go out on the Reagan might help, Tony. Just talk to the man, OK?" Tim would not drop this matter, knowing the longer it went ignored, the longer it would take to resolve.

"And what if I don't want to talk about it, Tim? You thought of that?" Tony said angrily.

"Yeah, I have. Let's see how you are in six months, once you haven't had a proper nights sleep in a year, when you will have lost even more weight than you have, you've already lost, what? Fifteen, maybe even twenty pounds? Not sleeping, not eating, probably unable to concentrate. Not a psychologist, but that is survivors guilt, and you know it. If you don't sort yourself out, I will, one way or the other," Tim told him, his voice brooking no argument. "I'm off to work, I'll be home by no later than eight. And, Tony?" Tim stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the front door, turning to look at his friend. "If you haven't called Vance, I will, no joke." Tim gave his friend no chance to answer him, leaving as quickly as he could, knowing Tony wanted the argument so he could let loose, but Tim knew his friend would regret it even more than the pain he was feeling.

* * *

17:01

Tim pulled his eyes away from the digital clock on the wall of the CIA Headquarters building. Tim grabbed his cellphone as he stood up, his fingers tapping away at the phone screen, calling Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Tim was fully prepared to place a second call after this one, regardless of what Tony told him. Hearing the phone ring, Tim moved closer to the window. He knew his call would be monitored, as all calls out of and into the building were subject to scrutiny.

"_Nanny McGee."_

"Well, you talk to him?" Tim avoided the pleasantries, knowing Tony would try to get him to talk about anything other than what he wanted.

"_There are many men I want to speak to, Mother Hen, which one are you referring to?" _Tonys glib remark was met with silence. Tony knew when Timothy McGees voice went quieter, trouble was not far behind, when he was silent, trouble was just outside the door. "_He's been in a meeting, and I'm waiting on his call."_

"Remember what I said this morning, Tony. Don't lie to me. Have you talked to the Director today?" Tim knew his friend was lieing to him.

"_Stay out of this, Probie," _Tony warned.

"You want me to stand by while you hurt yourself through your inactions? Think again, DiNozzo," Tim knew Tony hated talking to therapists, but they would help him, Tim knew. "If you are not at my place when I get home, I'll take it we are no longer friends. Believe or not, Tony, but I don't like seeing my friends punish themselves over things they have no control over. I'm calling Vance, and you will speak with him." Tim ended the call, making a second call just moments later. The call was answered very quickly.

"_Director Vances office," _Tim recognized the voice of Pamela Cook.

"Hello, Pamela, Special Agent McGee for the Director, please?" Tim knew addressing the woman by her name and using good manners would get him further than most callers.

"_One moment, Agent McGee," _Pamela Cook had standing orders from the Director that all calls made from Special Agent Timothy McGee, regardless of who he had in his office bar a select few, were to be connected to him straight away. Tim waited not even ten seconds before he was put through.

"_Please tell me you are not resigning and, instead, want an immediate reassignment?" _Leon Vance was having a very bad day and a very good day, depending on the persons point of view.

"Resigning, no. Reassignment, yes please, but I need to speak to you regarding Special Agent DiNozzo," Tim hoped the Director would get him back with NCIS on a permanent basis soon.

"_I heard what happened with Mr Palmer, Tim, no action will be taken against DiNozzo," _Vance knew Tim would be concerned about his friend.

"Good to know, Director, but that is not the reason for this call," Tim confessed. "Director, what I am about to tell you needs to be kept as confidential as possible." Tim did not give Vance any chance to speak. "Agent DiNozzo, since his posting to the Reagan, has been suffering from near constant nightmares. He has lost weight, and, in my opinion, is sleep deprived." Tim knew Vance would want details. "He has slept at my home for just one night, but he has told me he sleeps for about four to six hours a night, and what sleep he has is plagued with dreams of trying to save a certain someone." Tim knew he had to keep the details out of this conversation. "He needs to speak to a therapist, and hopefully, continue to speak to them when he takes up his next posting."

"_Why hasn't he said anything?" _Vance knew the answer: The man was as stubborn as his former team leader. "_Don't worry, Tim, I'll get him the help he needs, and if I can, get you back to us as well. Thanks for the call, bye, Tim." _With that, Leon Vance ended the call, needing to get a lot done, and not much time to do it.

* * *

When Tim entered his condo at just after seven thirty pm, he was a much happier man than when he had left that morning. Putting his coat, laptop bag and satchel bag in the closet by the door, Tim made his way to the kitchen, hoping to find some food that Tony had made, or just a snack of some kind. Instead, he found a letter.

_Tim,_

_I thought I could do this, but I can't. Seeing you reminds me of the past, and I can't relive that anymore. Don't worry, I'm not suicidal, but I am angry and sad about everything. I need to get myself together, and while I will always be your friend, I can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry, Tim, but I need to be by myself right now._

_I've spoken with one of the base therapists, and they will be conducting sessions with me over the next four weeks. My posting to the Reagan has been delayed, but I will be heading out there soon, I hope. Getting planning the holiday, and email me the details._

_Hope to see you in Japan,_

_Tony._

Tim read the note several times, understanding what Tony was saying, but hating the fact he couldn't help his friend. Unlike some people he knew, Tim made the decision to leave Tony alone to work through his guilt and pain. He hoped his friend came through this okay in the end.

* * *

Tim looked around his office in the CIA Headquarters, and was happy to be leaving. Project Greenfire was as good as Tim could get it. He had identified more than one hundred prospective candidates for cultivation and turning, but he had told Director Fields that he had no idea how to do it. The Director of National Intelligence had informed Tim that they had others to do that work, and that he was grateful for Tims work over the past four months. Tim was getting ready to return to NCIS HQ for temporary assignment, knowing Vera had filled his position with Greg Simpson, an NCIS agent from San Diego, and a man who had come with a personal recommendation from Leon Vance. Tim didn't want to upset the NCTC with returning and the team losing another deputy chief, so had informed Vance that he would be happy to accept a new posting.

However, any assignment would have to wait as Timothy McGee was leaving the US tomorrow for Tokyo, Japan. Tim had taken twenty days of annual leave that would be spent in the company of Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Tony and Tim had been emailing once a week for four months, and Tim knew was doing better than when he had last seen him. His first email had barely been a hundred words, while his last had required Tim to scroll the screen down. Tony was being much open with him, even letting him know how he was sleeping, which was better than before.

Tim opened his office door, looking around at the empty desks, having sent his team home early. After all, it was a Friday, and his last day there, so why have them working late when he himself was leaving before six? Tim hoped his next assignment was just as challenging as this one had been.


	14. Chapter 14

Leon Vance sat at his desk, savouring these few minutes. For him, they were the favourite part of his job as Director. He was currently signing the official paperwork to confirm the promotion of several employees, both in the USA and abroad. He had signed all but one, the last one belonged to Special Agent Timothy McGee. Vance knew that with his signature on the piece of paper sitting on his desk, Timothy McGee would no longer be subordinate to most of NCIS, he would be joining the higher echelon of power within one of the smallest intelligence agencies the United States had. Before picking up his pen to confirm the promotion, he read the review one last time.

_Name: McGee, Timothy_

_Rank: Special Agent, Grade 5, Step 6_

_Position: Deputy Chief of Section, National CounterTerrorism Centre_

_Posting: Seconded- National Security Agency/Central Intelligence Agency Joint Task Force_

_Languages and Proficiency_

_English(First Language)- Fluent_

_French- Fluent_

_Greek- Fluent_

_Italian- Fluent_

_Japanese- Fluent_

_Spanish- Fluent_

_Marksmanship_

_Standing Target- 98%_

_Moving Target- 96%_

_Multiple Targets- 94%_

_Threat Assessment_

_Individual Threat- 96%_

_Multiple Threat- 99%_

_Location Threat- 100%_

_Special Agent Rankings_

_Surveillance- 85%_

_Counter-surveillance__\- 100%_

_Technology- 100%_

_Leadership- 96%_

_General Attitude- 98%_

_Personal Review_

_Timothy McGee is a rare breed of NCIS special agent. He has continued to improve his rankings since he first joined the agency, and is the only active special agent fluent in six languages. His threat assessments scores were amongst the highest this year, with only himself scoring the perfect 100% location threat score. While others did score 100% on technology, the assessors believed Agent McGee should have scored higher. Therefore, we rank Agent McGee as the number one agent for the technology part of the assessment. His time with the NCTC and his current secondment, we believe, explain his counter-surveillance score, which was previously at 74%._

_Agent McGee is a well rounded agent, knowing technology is just as important as the person using it. He is quick to praise his team, while only grudgingly accepting the praise given to him for his leadership skills. His welcome growth over the past two years has seen him change into a man who will thrive with a leadership post within the agency._

_Agent McGee has also purchased his own home, a two bedroom condo in Reston, Virginia, showing his growth from a junior agent expecting change, to a seasoned agent who understands the value of ownership and responsibility. _

_On a personal note, Timothy McGee has changed from a nervous "probie" into a confident special agent who will be a credit to any Special Agent in Charge or Supervisory Special Agent he is assigned to. However, after his current postings, returning to the "field" may be taken, as well as seen by others, as a demotion. It is the suggestion of the review panel that Agent McGee be given his own team to supervise. In what area this should be is not yet defined, as Agent McGees experience and qualifications will allow him to succeed, no matter the post._

_Review Complete_

_Conducted by:_

_Special Agent Raina Lopez_

_Special Agent David Carson_

_Special Agent Louisa Wilson_

Leon Vance reached for his telephone at the same moment his intercom buzzed.

"Yes, Steven?" Vance had been forced to hire a new assistant when Pamela Cook was given medical leave due to a difficult pregnancy.

"_SSA Gibbs to see you, Sir," _Leon was impressed that Steven knew the correct titles for nearly every agent, technician and employee of the agency.

"Send him in." Vance, like many people in NCIS, wondered of Gibbs was psychic, or had the building bugged, as he always seemed to turn up when he was thought about, or being talked about. Leon watched as the door opened and Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into his office.

"Director," Gibbs greeted him. Leon had watched Gibbs over the past year change from a Marine drill sergeant, into a team leader who nurtured, rather than trained and drilled, his new team into outstanding agents who would one day be the leaders of NCIS.

"Gibbs, how did you know I was thinking about you?" Vance asked the question, knowing Gibbs' response. The silver haired team leader offered him a half smile and backwards tilt of the head. "That's what I thought," Vance smirked back at him. "Take a seat, we need a chat about our boy."

_Our boy_ was the new name given to _Elf Lord, McGoo, Probie, _and sometimes, _Emerald eyes. _Timothy McGee was known by many names by many different people, but to Vance and Gibbs, he was now, _our boy._

"Have a read through this, and then give me your thoughts, please," Vance said, passing Gibbs Tims personnel review. Vance poured coffee for both himself and Gibbs, while his most senior agent in the building read through the file. Moving back to the table, Vance saw Gibbs' smile, the man proud of what one of his probies had accomplished. When Gibbs had finished reading, he looked up and smiled at Vance, who answered that smile with one of his own. "Well?"

"Well what, Leon?" Gibbs smirked at him. Gibbs was all too aware that Timothy McGee had an enviable mind, one which operated on a very different level to his own.

"If Timothy McGee is to stay with NCIS, I need to give him a position that reflects that review. Otherwise, SECDEF, CIA, NSA, DIA, or God help us, the FBI, will try to get their claws into him and we'll never get him back." Vance knew that Timothy McGee was still in demand, but no agency wanted to force him into working for them. There had been many rumors surrounding the only son of the Chief of Naval Operations, the most persistent one being he was gay, seconded only by the rumours of his temper. Vance knew the temper one to be true, seeing it unleashed in his own office, but in a very different way than he was used to. Gay or not, Vance didn't care, the man could do his job, and do it very well.

"I'd have him back tomorrow if I could, but that would only hold him back," GIbbs admitted. "Tim has flown the nest, Leon, and has no intention of returning. But, he could become a mother hen himself," Gibbs offered.

"Been thinking the same thing, Jethro. If I was to make him a team leader, it's going to have a be something with which he can excel at, something which will get us results. You've seen his results, he will succeed at nearly everything, given half a chance," Vance stated, worried that Tim would have to leave NCIS to find his next challenge.

"Well, what about giving him command of one the NCIS led taskforces?" Gibbs offered. Both men knew that very few agents wanted those jobs, as they required working closely with other agencies.

"Taskforce command, huh?" Vance knew Gibbs had hit the jackpot, but couldn't claim his prize just yet. "New question, which one?" Vance smiled slightly, watching Gibbs' face fall, neither men wishing to dive into the pile of files on Vances desk, each one a current report of the multiple operations happening across the United States, all of which involved working with FBI, NSA, and at least one of other agencies.

_BBBBUUUUZZZZZZZZ_

"Save by the bell," Gibbs smiled from across the table. Vance moved to the desk, hitting the button to open the conversation.

"Yes, Steven?"

"_You're needed in MTAC, immediately, Director," _Stevens voice carried a sense of urgency, and possibly panic.

"What is it, Steven?" Vance wanted to know what had rattled the normally composed young man.

"_There has been a double murder on the USS Saratoga, the Captain and Agent Afloat are waiting for you, Sir." _Gibbs and Vance were both moving for the door the minute _murder _had been mentioned. Throwing open the door, Vance and Gibbs moved double quick to the Multiple Threat Assessment Centre, knowing that murders onboard Navy ships at sea were rare, and often very complicated affairs to resolve. Upon entering the room, Gibbs and Vance looked at the two faces on the screen, one looked distraught, the other resigned to what was happening.

"Captain, you have my condolences on the death of your sailors, but grieving will have to wait, I'm afraid. Special Agent DiNozzo, report."


	15. Chapter 15

"_It's bad, Director." _Anthony DiNozzo Jr had spent seven years as a homicide detective, and a further seven as part of the MCRT Team, Washington DC and Navy Yard. "_Two men dead, one in serious condition, and not expected to survive the next few hours. The room is sealed off, but I'm going to need help getting statements and on the forensics side of things, Sir." _Tony DiNozzo was reporting in from the USS Saratoga, currently holding station at United States Fleet Activities, Yokosuka, where the carrier group was restocking and refueling, as well as the crew enjoying forty eight hours of liberty after four months of deployment.

"How long for the tox screens to get back?" Special Agent Karen Willoughby asked, marching into the room, glancing at Gibbs, wondering what he was doing in MTAC.

"_Approximately six hours, and the official autopsies will take longer. One cause of death is blunt force trauma to the skull. Whoever killed him, literally bashed his head in. Sir, Ma'am, not to sound selfish, but I have never conducted a double homicide on my own, and I don't think I want to. Is it possible to get an MCRT out here?" _Tony knew the longer he waited for help to arrive, the more chance the killer or killers would get away.

"Well, as your leave has just been cancelled, Agent DiNozzo, I'm going to cancel Agent McGees as well, he can help you on this. Once concluded, the two of you can enjoy your holiday, again. I'll try and get someone assigned from the Singapore field office or the Far East office, but neither office has an MCRT attached to it," Vance knew this was something his agent would not like.

"_With respect, Sir, neither myself nor Agent McGee will have the time to shephard someone around on this one. Between us, and some help from HQ, we should get it sorted," _Tony hoped he wasn't assigned Abby or Jimmy to help.

"Forensic Specialist Justin Parker is available for all agents afloat, I'll get him on this, right away," Willoughby told him. "I'll head up the investigation, stateside, leaving you and Agent McGee to focus on the shipside."

"DiNozzo, do what you can, and I'll have Agent McGee helo'ed out to you, when he lands," Vance ordered, slicing his hand across his throat to cut the transmission. "Agent Timothy McGee is currently on a flight from Washington DC to Tokyo, I want to speak to him within the next five minutes. He needs to be picked up from the airport, and be on the Saratoga as soon as. Make it happen, people," Vance ordered to the three people in the Multi Threat Assessment Centre.

* * *

Timothy McGee was enjoying his holiday so far. While most people worried about long haul flights, Tim looked forward to them. Nine hours into the flight now, Tim had watched a movie and read six issues of _New Scientist. _The rest were for the flight back, as this was precious alone time he had rarely managed to give himself over the past year.

Tim felt the tap on his shoulder, and looked up to see one of the flight attendants standing over him. Tim took his headphones off, expecting to be told the noise had interrupted someone.

"Agent McGee, you have a call from Director Vance. Follow me, please," Tonya Lewis had done this many times in her sixteen career with United Airlines, and she always knew she was stopping someones holiday. Waiting for the good looking man to follow her, Tonya eyed him up, knowing he would be soon be working and not staying in Tokyo. All of the girls on the flight had spotted him in the first class lounge, but it was Tonya who had managed to get to serve him the most. Tonya walked ahead of him, stopping at the secluded section of the aeroplane which contained the inflight telephone. Lifting the receiver, she pressed a button and handed the NCIS agent the receiver. "Please, place the phone down and return to your seat once done, Agent McGee." This was one of her worst duties, and she would not hang around to see the young mans face once he realised his holiday had been cancelled.

"Thank you," Tim said. While Tonya worried about his holiday being cancelled, Tim was more worried about his family, and his friends back in DC. "Director, is my family ok?" were the first words Tim spoke.

"_They're fine, Tim. The reason for the call is that Agent DiNozzos leave has been cancelled." _Tim hated this call already, a holiday four months in the planning was ruined before it had properly started. "_There has been a double murder aboard the Saratoga, and DiNozzo will be leading the investigation. You will assisting him in the investigation, Agent McGee. You will be helo'ed to Yokosuka upon landing, and your leave will resume upon completion of the investigation. Is this understood, Agent McGee?" _Vance knew that both men had earned their respective holiday, but this was just unavoidable.

"Yes, Sir," Tim was relieved that his family was just fine, everything else was second to that. "I will need credentials and a firearm upon reporting for duty, Sir. I only have my ID card with me, everything else has been stored correctly." Tim knew he had to be careful what he said, but Vance understood the references.

"_Understood, Tim, I'll have it waiting for you before you board the Saratoga," _Vance paused, McGee unaware that Gibbs was listening to the conversation. "_I am sorry about this, Tim, but it can't be helped."_

"It's not your fault, Director, but we'll find the person or people who are, you have my word," Tim promised the man who had begun to respect greatly, especially after their very rocky start of a working relationship.

"_Thank you, Agent McGee." _With that, the conversation was over, and Tim put the phone down. Before heading to his seat, Tim took a few deep breaths, wondering what Tony was thinking at that moment.

* * *

Seven hours later, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee was escorted onto the _USS Saratoga _by the Destroyers executive officer, Commander Bruce Draper, who, in Tims eyes, seemed to be nothing more than a working muscle man, his uniform stretching over biceps and triceps that Tim had only ever seen on bodybuilders.

"Special Agent McGee, have you taken your dramamine?"

"Special Agent DiNozzo, shut up!" Both sentences were said with a smile.

"Commander, can you have Agent McGees belongings taken to my cabin, he can bunk with me while he is here. We need to get to work," Tony told the XO.

"Sure thing, DiNozzo, welcome aboard, Agent McGee," Commander Draper said, moving away to carry on with his duties.

"Tony, this is not how I imagined seeing Japan on my holiday," Tim grumbled.

"Me neither, Probie, me neither," Tony agreed.


End file.
